


Трансфигурация

by DFox, WTF_History_Porn_2020



Category: Historical RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF, Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_Porn_2020/pseuds/WTF_History_Porn_2020
Summary: После репетиции «Тита Андроника» в «Театре» у Кита Марло исчез слуга. Кит с Уиллом отправляются на его поиски в самые злачные места Лондона.
Relationships: Christopher Marlowe/William Shakespeare
Kudos: 5
Collections: WTF_History_Porn_2020: тексты G - PG-13





	Трансфигурация

— То есть как это — пропал?

С утра снег почти перестал — перья были ощипаны, оставался один подпушек. «Розу» припорошило, как будто престарелая, без меры нарумяненная шлюха получила в подарок кружевную вуаль, чтобы прикрыть свои морщины-трещины в старом, рассохшемся под краской дереве.

Кит, без шляпы, с ослабленным на горле шарфом, сидел прямиком на ступеньке одной из коротких лестниц, ведущих на первый ярус балконов — над партером. В одной руке он держал подувядшее яблоко — кожа старухи, сладость греха, — а во второй — острый нож. Отрезая от плода, он лениво клал ломти в рот — прямиком с лезвия, — и так же лениво, с небрежной снисходительностью, за которую, он знал, его ненавидели многие, слушал ругань мистера Слая.

— А вот так, как есть! Твою мать, Кит, ты можешь хоть раз вытащить свои мозги из мотни, сдуть с них пыль, и воспользоваться по прямому назначению?

Яблоко уныло хрустнуло под сталью. Прожевывая очередной кусок, Кит вопросительно, и даже учтиво поднял брови, не щурясь. Широкозадый Слай отлично заслонял его от солнца, хоть и не тянул на Александра Великого. Да и сам Кит не был уверен, что смог бы жить в глиняном пифосе, особенно — в те холодные зимы, что, случалось, нагоняло в Англию с Пролива.

— И, полагаю, платье тоже не вернулось в костюмерную?

— Ты потрясающе сообразителен и даже благоразумен, как для того, кто вчера заперся посреди репетиции в гримерке, чтобы, прости Господи, трахаться с этим тупоголовым Палкотрясом, — Слай скривился и сплюнул. 

Что ж, старушке «Розе» не привыкать.

— Раскрою тебе тайну тайн, Слай — он имел меня не в мозги, в отличие от тебя этим утром. Так что — прошу, умоляю, хочешь, встану на колени, — давай ближе к делу. Что говорит Хенслоу насчет убытков? Кто-нибудь видел Джорджи после того, как закончилась репетиция? Вряд ли он ушел бы по морозу далеко — платье, которое я ему выбрал, было слишком легким для таких прогулок.

Уилл Слай запыхтел, надувая щеки и всем видом показывая, где у него засели все эти истории: с римскими трагедиями, содомитами, охотниками на католиков и таинственными пропажами мальчишек в воздушных дамских одеяниях.

— Никто его не видел. Вчера, если ты помнишь, нам было не до того.

Кит коротко вздохнул, и насадил остаток яблока на острие. Поднявшись, он ткнул его Слаю.

— Знаю, о чем вы все думаете и куда не хотите соваться, чтобы не измарать рук. Но помимо той — есть достаточное количество иных вероятностей.

— А как по мне, — гавкнул Слай ему вслед. — Туда ему и дорога, ссыкуну!

А Хенслоу говорил вот что.

— Мне рассказали, что у вас там произошло вчера, Марло — пока ты изволил нежиться в постельке почти до обеда, но о том, как и зачем ты это делаешь, я не хочу ни говорить, ни думать. Так же, как и о том, зачем Топклиффу понадобилось нарочно, да еще за такие деньги, заказывать «Ричарда» у этого твоего Шекспира.

Кусок сырого мяса влажно шлепнулся на посыпанные песком и соломой доски, застилающие нижнюю часть медвежьей клетки. Приблизившись к прутьям, Кит заворожено наблюдал, как огромный, грузный, темно-бурый зверь, утробно взрыкивая, хватает угощение малиново-розовой зубастой пастью.

— Разве ты не рад? Твой заклятый враг, быть может, уничтожен и повержен — осталось напялить Ахиллесовы доспехи и победно потрясать копьем.

— О копьях я тоже наслышан, — Хенслоу, блеснув лысиной, взял второй кровоточащий шмат, за которыми раньше посылал Джорджи, и швырнул его следом. — Бедный, бедный Дик Бербедж. Кто же теперь будет забавлять Неда попытками конкурировать и обезьянничанием его манеры играть?

— А кто будет приносить жратву для твоих питомцев?

— А черт его знает. Мало ли на улицах Лондона смазливых юнцов?

Кит снова вздохнул, прижавшись к прутьям лбом.

Ни для кого не являлось секретом, что люди Филиппа Хенслоу ловили бездомных мальчишек — по ночлежкам у Святого Джайлса, по улицам, по дрянным кабакам, — будто рыбаки рыбу. Владелец «Розы» предпочитал тех, кто доставался ему бесплатно и за кем никто никогда не явился бы — таких детей могло попросту не существовать под Богом, так как ведомости об их крещении никто не записывал. Порой Хенслоу за гроши покупал хорошеньких сыновей у родителей, слишком нищих, чтобы содержать выводок растущих и прибывающих отпрысков. Это было удобно и приносило прибыль при минимальных затратах.

Джорджи Отуэлл был одним из таких мальчишек.

— А платье — ну что ж, оно все равно не из наших запасов, — заключил Хенслоу. — Ты прав, пусть Бербедж расхлебывает все сам — нам это только на пользу. Быть может, он и вовсе откажется от римской постановки, зачем ему столько хлопот, когда он почти потерял сына?

Кит подхватил третий кусок мяса прямо у него из-под носа, и протянул медведю, до локтя сунув руку между прутьев клетки.

— Я не останусь на спектакль сегодня, у меня появилось небольшое дельце.

Хенслоу равнодушно, без малейшего беспокойства на благостном лике, смотрел, как челюсти зверя сомкнулись на куске сырой плоти — за мгновение до того, как его драматург успел отдернуться.

— Мне не впервой заигрываться, ты знаешь, — Кит повернулся к нему и осклабился.

— Я знаю, — был ему внимательный взгляд, и ответ — с торжеством, скрытым под песком и соломой равнодушия.

***

— Здесь нынче солнце Йорка! Злую зиму! В ликующее! Лето превратило! — голос Дика дрогнул, а брови страдальчески заломились, едва он увидел Уилла, пересекавшего партер. Под ногами хрустнули ореховые корки, и Уилл невольно поднял плечи: этот звук живо вернул его во вчерашний вечер, когда так же хрустели корки под подошвами щегольских сапог затянутого в подбитый мехом бархат, тончайшую кожу и шелк Топклиффа.

Снег размело со сцены и из партера, а, может, его смели рабочие: не годилось разводить сырость в «Театре», даже если он стоял на пороге конца света — ни больше, ни меньше.

— Нависшие! Над нашим домом тучи! Погребены! В груди! Глубокой моря! У нас на голове! Венок победный! Доспехи! Боевые! На покое!.. — Дик снова, как когда-то давным-давно, брал в конце фразы самую высокую ноту и почти не опускал голос в ее начале.

Уилл поднимался по лестнице, и чем ближе он был, тем выше говорил Дик, на последних фразах он уже кричал и смотрел, как завороженный, в партер, на то место, где вчера стоял Топклифф.

— Меня! Природа лживая! Согнула! И! Обделила! Красотой! И! Ростом! Уродлив! Исковеркан! И до срока!

— Стоп! — рявкнул появившийся из-за тяжелого занавеса старый Бербедж, непривычно бледный и хмурый. Вчерашний визит охотника за священниками, как высокопарно именовал себя Топклифф, не прошел даром, это было видно по опущенным плечам, согнутой спине, резче обрисовавшимся морщинам в углах рта и на лбу. Но голос оставался таким же властным, как и всегда, как на любой репетиции, где требовалось его вмешательство. — Дик, никуда не годится! Ты собираешься с этим выйти на сцену? Давай сначала!

И Уилл восхитился его выдержке и силе духа. Если бы Топклифф — не приведи Господь! — явился за его детьми, вряд ли бы у него, Уилла Шекспира, хватило сил проводить репетицию, как ни в чем не бывало. Как будто не сына отдавал на заклание, а готовил развлечение для одной из высокопоставленных скучающих дам, вроде леди Френсис.

Дик, очевидно, думал так же, как Уилл, потому что бросил на него умоляющий взгляд и в полнейшем отчаянии начал с самого начала:

— Здесь! Нынче! Солнце! Йорка! Злую! Зиму!

Было видно, что делает он это не в первый раз, и с каждым разом получалось все хуже и хуже. От такой репетиции ни толку, ни проку, — подумал Уилл, — только один вред.

— Мистер Бербедж, — он осторожно тронул за локоть старого Джейме, который с каждым словом сына делался все мрачнее и мрачнее. — Не могли бы вы порепетировать без Дика немного? Мне нужно с ним переговорить.

***  
В «Сирену» они шли в полном молчании: Дик, такой понурый и разбитый, каким Уилл его видел только однажды, после смерти несчастного Автолика, и Уилл, который в сотый раз прокручивал в голове начало разговора и каждый раз обрывал себя, ругая на чем свет стоит. Кит был прав, чертовски прав, — думал Уилл, пробираясь вместе с Диком по улице, запруженной торговцами, покупателями, пешеходами и телегами с товаром, и иной раз движение было таким плотным, что идти приходилось боком, почти прижимаясь к стенам домов, — он повел себя как последний осел. Так с друзьями не поступают, особенно — друзья, особенно когда друг оказался в беде куда более серьезной, чем капризы очередной богатой леди.

— Пирожки, кому пирожки, с пылу с жару — на пенни пара! — закричал мальчишка прямо над ухом Уилла, и он решился:

— Прости меня, Дик, я осел.

— Как думаешь, Уилл, что ему от меня надо? — одновременно с ним заговорил Дик.

***

— А ты сегодня поздно, — Нед Аллен возник за его спиной так тихо и неожиданно, будто отделился от размалеванной пухлыми розами стены. — Но этого стоило ожидать.

Кит развернулся, и увидел его — в косом луче желтого солнечного света, выхватывающем из полумрака театральных задворок прихотливый букет над его плечом.

— Люблю «Розу». Здесь все так хорошо помнят мои привычки, что вздумай я однажды их изменить — мне попросту не позволят постоянными напоминаниями. Так что — и тебе доброе утро, Нед.

Нед улыбнулся и кивнул, изображая почтительную вежливость — но его взгляд прожигал насквозь. Кит почувствовал, что у него тянет где-то под ребрами слева — бывало, так ощущалось нетерпение.

— Догадываюсь, куда ты так торопишься, Кит.

— Не совсем верно. Я бы пригласил тебя составить компанию, но ты уж точно не получишь удовольствия от того, что тебе придется до будущего утра шляться по борделям вместо того, чтобы оттачивать монологи Тита Андроника.

Он хотел уйти, но Нед не дал — отделился от стены и роз, попридержал за локоть. Удивленно вскинув бровь, Кит с выражением посмотрел на ладонь, смявшую жесткий рукав его дублета, а затем — на успевший уже позеленеть, старательно припудренный синяк, украшающий скулу Аллена.

— Что, Нед?

— Ты знаешь, что мы не закончили, — тот смотрел на него во все глаза — сверху вниз, и неожиданно Кит оказался приперт к стене — противоположной той, которую украшали цветочные связки и гирлянды. Во всяком случае, оказалось, что отступать ему было некуда — лишь вперед. Видимо, в подобных финтах Нед видел единственный способ удержать своего драматурга на месте в течение того времени, что требовалось на объяснения. — Ты уверен, что правильно понимаешь все то, что у меня не хватило духу тебе высказать?

Кит задумчиво погладил Неда по подбитой твердой щеке. Чуть запрокинулся, упираясь затылком в скрипучие доски и цепляя о них пряди волос.

Попробуй, пойми теперь.

Ты ведь не идиот, Нед Аллен, мое творение, мой Фауст, мой Тамерлан.

Они целовались — медленно, мягко, и, кажется, долго. Нед вздрагивал от каждого постороннего шума, Кит ухмылялся, размеренно дыша — но никто не подумал отстраниться первым. Может, Аллен и не мог потягаться в упрямстве с Уиллом Шекспиром, но упорства в достижении желанных целей ему тоже было не занимать.

— Я понимаю одно: меня зовут Кит Марло, я поэт, и если ты посчитал, что я могу прибавить к своим манящим чертам еще одну — помощь в скрашивании последних времен перед неизбежностью семейного счастья… Должно быть, ошибаешься тут ты.

Нед тронул сначала качнувшуюся жемчужную серьгу в его ухе, затем — приколотую к одежде серебряную брошь.

— Это совсем другое. Для того, что ты описал, существуют куда более простые, и менее… дорогие способы.

— Когда твоя свадьба, Нед?

— Не так уж скоро, как ты ерничаешь, ублюдок, — к концу поста, — Аллен отвел глаза. — Джоан говорит, что не хочет гневить Господа, и чтобы над ней смеялись люди.

Кит изобразил потрясение:

— Как богоугодно.

— Мой без пяти минут родич, само собой, не в восторге — он считает, что деловое партнерство не ждет Христа.

— С одной стороны, у тебя появилась отсрочка, но с другой — тебе явно предстоит очень безгрешная жизнь. Что же выгравировано на ваших обручальных кольцах? «Два сердца вместе — жениху и невесте?».

— Господи, Кит, да завали уже хлебало, — не выдержав, Нед расхохотался — всю его печаль как рукой сняло. — Когда об этом рассуждаешь ты, это звучит отвратительно, как будто пожелания на свадьбу превращаются в распоряжения стервеца Хенслоу прикупить требухи на рынке!

Кит рассмеялся ему вслед:

— Это и есть отвратительно. Но, чтобы утешить тебя, скажу по секрету: я снова взялся кропать сонеты. Со вчерашнего дня. Вот что по-настоящему страшно — если ты, конечно, не занимаешься тем же, чтобы расшатать богобоязненность своей будущей благоверной.

***

Свободную перегородку, чтоб поговорить спокойно, пришлось поискать. Таверна пользовалась популярностью, да и час был обеденный, когда трудяги могли позволить себе перекусить и выпить кружечку-другую: кто подслащенного гасконского, чистого или смешанного с молоком, а кто — подогретого, крепкого, согревающего в промозглый лондонский день эля.

— Я дурак, — повторил Уилл, когда они с Диком, взяв по кружке пива у хмурого, недобро зыркающего из-под нависающих бровей трактирщика, остались, наконец, в относительном одиночестве. — Прости меня, Дик. Я вел вчера себя…

Дик вяло махнул рукой.

— Пустяки, Уилл. Я знаю, что ты это ради пьесы, ради «Театра», — произнес он так же вяло и отпил пива — видно было, по жадным глоткам, по резким жестам и уныло опущенным уголкам поджимающихся губ, что со вчерашнего вечера Дик измучился до предела. — Я много думал вчера, сегодня… Ночью. Не спал. Знаешь, я очень ценю твою жертву, восхищаюсь тем, что ты… смог. Я бы не сумел так, мне кажется. А этому развратнику Марло, конечно, гореть в аду за такие штуки. Но если он тебя принуждает, если тебе это в тягость… — Дик неожиданно сверкнул глазами и рука его сжалась в кулак.

Уилл поставил кружку на липкий стол и с силой потер запылавшее лицо. Кит прав, чертовски прав, он — неблагодарный идиот. Преданность Дика не знала границ. Он, конечно, понял все по-своему, и оправдал то, чему, по-хорошему, не было оправданий. Уиллу стало не по себе.

Он сделал глоток, и закашлялся — слова и пиво застряли в горле.

— Напротив, — выдавил, наконец. Глаза Дика широко распахнулись. — Мне это вовсе не в тягость. Напротив, Дик. Я… Мы… с Китом… Это… — Уилл вдруг понял, что не знает, как сказать Дику то, что собирался. Это добровольно? Мне нравится, то, что мы делаем друг с другом? Мы любовники? Мы с Китом любим друг друга?

Но объяснять не пришлось.

Дик просто кивнул. Наверное, он смог в очередной раз подобрать какие-то оправдания поведению друга — ведь это был друг. Уилл был готов провалиться сквозь землю от стыда.

— Ладно, если так, то ладно, — сказал Дик все так же бесцветно, и залпом осушил свою кружку до дна. — Как думаешь, — он смотрел куда-то мимо Уилла, а скулы его слегка порозовели. — Топклифф… Я ему… зачем? Ходят слухи…

Дик, в отличие от распространенного о нем мнения, был отнюдь не глуп — наивен, доверчив, как и положено любимому сыну, избалованному с детских лет и не знавшему невзгод и горя большего, чем провал постановки и немилость публики. Он умел связать причину и следствие. А только глухой не слышал того, о чем шептался весь Лондон. Охотник за священниками был так же охоч до хорошеньких юношей — особенно тех, кто играл в театрах.

— Но я же для него… слишком стар? — с надеждой спросил Дик.

Уилл кивнул. Что он мог сказать в утешение?

— Его интересует Саутвелл, — произнес он, наконец, глядя в измученное, посеревшее лицо друга. — Возможно, Топклифф думает, что вы поддерживаете с Саутвеллом связь. Одно скажу: он отвалил немалую сумму за постановку, и пока мы ее не отработаем, тебя не тронут.

***

Он пообещал Шекспиру, что заглянет в «Театр», когда закончится рабочий день — все равно путь на Хог-Лейн лежал через Шордич-Стрит, и преодолеть финальный его отрезок вместе обоим казалось неплохой идеей. Возможно, они зашли бы в кабак — к тому же «Зеленому Человеку», вывеска которого, представляющая собой раскосую рожу Робина Хоба, высовывающуюся из густых зарослей, скрипела немилосердно, — пропустить по кружке горячего вина. Возможно, нет — если бы им захотелось поспешить домой для дел куда более увлекательных, чем провожание взглядом задастых трактирных служанок и переругивание с набирающимися перед сном трудягами.

Ведь даже в самой черной ночи можно и нужно было зажигать факелы.

Но планы изменились — а Кит любил, когда жизнь хватала его за загривок и швыряла прямиком в бурно стремящуюся вперед реку: выплывешь или утонешь?

Он попал к закисшим и замерзшим поверху, глазурованным снегом лугам Холивелл аккурат к обеду — флаг, возвещающий о грядущем спектакле, еще не поднимали.

— Не заметил по дороге ни одной вывески и разминулся со всеми зазывалами. Что ставят сегодня? — спросил он вместо приветствия выскочившего на него, как черт из проделанного в сцене люка, Уилла Кемпа. Ответ на вопрос был очевиден и заключался в паре грудей, сделанных из мешков с крупой, качавшихся в лифе клоунского платья.

Кемп деловито вытащил из-под подола пару винных бутылок и подмигнул, отчего его красная (от мороза ли?) рыжебородая рожа собралась смешливыми морщинами.

— Для «Ромео и Джульетты» и не нужны листовки с зазывалами, народ валит на эту хрень так, словно наши парни решили сыграть в футбол с шотландскими обезьянами, а не пара влюбленных сопляков из Вероны каждые три дня вскрывает себе жилы. Вернее, листовки были — их наверняка разобрали себе те дамочки, что желают сегодня прыгнуть на кол к старой нянюшке.

Кит фыркнул, принимая в ладонь не слишком холодную глиняную бутылку:

— Как бы нянюшка не подцепила на свой крючок рыбку вроде итальянского насморка.

— Да иди ты к черту, я еще не спросил с тебя за погром в моей гребаной гримерной, — без особой злости прорычала ласковая кормилица и быстро зашагала, подбирая юбки, чтобы перемахнуть через горы из разобранного реквизита. — Ты заслужил, чтобы я расшиб эту бутылку божественного нектара о твою тупую башку, но я не стану, потому что у нас и без того хватает забот, а ряды наши редеют.

— И с чего это мне так повезло? — Кит откупорил вино на ходу и от души приложился к горлышку. — Ты лучше скажи на милость, где мастер Шекспир?

Издав низкий хохоток — тот самый, с которым нянюшка раз за разом рассказывала историю о падении на спину, — Кемп нырнул под занавес и ответил уже из-за него:

— Я ждал, пока ты спросишь. И жду по-прежнему, что ты помнишь ту вещь, что я тебе сказал вчера. Предупреждаю — никаких глупостей и подлостей. Ты у меня на подозрении.

— Где Шекспир, ты, постный заяц?

— А что, хочешь передать барышне поклон?

Хохоча, Кемп отбежал на край сцены — туда, где уже сидели, разделывая печеного гусака, юный Гоф с благоухающими после мытья кудрями, старший Бербедж, вовсю, до хруста, орудовавший ножом, и его благочестивая супруга. Над этой умиротворенной группой стоял Августин Филипс, расслабленно тренькая на лютне.

Они выглядели так, будто вчерашнее осталось в потоках кровавого заката, как дурной, навеянный жаром сон.

— Перестань паясничать, Уилл, не до того, — попросила миссис Элен Бербедж, разворачивая чистую салфетку с хлебом. — Здравствуй, Кит. Его здесь нет, он, должно быть, обедает с Диком где-то в городе.

— Если я перестану паясничать, ваши доходы сократятся вдвое, мадам, — буркнула кормилица, стукнув бутылкой о доски и усевшись рядом со своей подопечной. — К тому же, то, что произошло, не означает, что отныне мы будем ставить одни трагедии, а в перерывах между постановками безостановочно лить слезы.

— У тебя просто нет своих детей! — завопил молчавший доселе старик Джеймс. — Протрахал все яйца и ум впридачу! Молчать! Я сказал — молчать! И Шекспир! Почему им не понадобился этот придурок, из-за которого у нас все беды! Эта каша с «Ричардом» заварилась из-за его идиотских идей — вот пусть бы и забирали его! Пока он не появился в труппе — жили себе припеваючи и горя не знали. А теперь не успеваем выбраться из одной передряги — а на горизонте уже следующая!

Гоф вздрогнул и печально потупился.

— Я помогу, — неожиданно для самого себя сказал Кит и быстро отпил еще вина. — Я могу помочь. Только сначала мне нужно вернуть пропавшее платье — и того, кто в нем сбежал.

В воцарившейся тишине было слышно, как голодно забурчало в брюхе величайшего комика Англии и сопредельных стран.

***

В «Театр» возвращались в куда более приподнятом настроении.

Сама вечно переменчивая английская погода, казалось, была их союзницей: солнце выглянуло из-за затянувших небо со вчерашнего вечера туч, и сразу стало теплее. Лужи подтаяли, вечная лондонская грязь вновь захлюпала под ногами.

Но на душе у Дика было легко и спокойно: он даже улыбался, бодро вышагивая по переброшенным через особенно глубокие лужи доскам по направлению к округлому, как бочонок, зданию «Театра», бывшего его вторым домом.

До сих пор он даже помыслить себе не мог, что кто-то может покуситься на «Театр», покуситься на него самого. Теперь же Дик был полон решимости отстоять и себя, и свой дом.

Он шел очень быстро, почти бежал, — может быть, виной тому была пара лишних пинт пива, а может, Дик торопился рассказать родным о том, до чего они с Уиллом додумались. Уилл едва поспевал за ним, и Дик то и дело оглядывался в поисках друга и говорил, говорил, никак не мог остановиться.

— Я ему сыграю Ричарда, я ему такого Ричарда сыграю, Уилл, — переменчивый лондонский ветер то и дело относил его слова в сторону. Приходилось кричать. — Уж поверь, такого Ричарда не скоро забудешь!

— Поберегись! — они шарахались вместе с другими прохожими от очередной груженой сверх всякой меры повозки, которая лишь чудом не увязла в очередной луже по самые борта.

— Осторожней, Дик, — предупреждал Уилл, но Дик лишь улыбался, он опять мог улыбаться. Какая, к черту, осторожность, у них настоящее дело, вот если Уилл еще впишет пару острых реплик… Он пока возражал, но Дик надеялся, что друг передумает. Эта постановка должна быть поистине грандиозной, раз уж на кону его шкура. Потянуть бы только время до Великого поста, а там они придумают что-нибудь еще, обязательно придумают!

В «Театр» Дик почти вбежал.

— Отец, матушка, мы с Уиллом нашли способ, как можно потянуть время!

Отец привстал с места, а матушка, охнув, всплеснула руками.

— Нет-нет, правда, план отличный! — немного притормозил Дик: до него дошло, что родные не знают, о чем речь, и могут решить, что они с Уиллом попросту напились. Его взгляд метнулся по сцене, и Дик замолк окончательно — хорошего настроения как не бывало.

На сцене, улыбаясь гадкой своей улыбочкой, стоял Марло.

***

Уилл увидел Кита сразу, и замедлил шаг, любуясь. Пожалуй, никому, даже Дику, даже Аллену сцена так не шла — Кит хоть в платье, хоть в дублете, в любой своей личине смотрелся так, словно был рожден для нее.

Уилл припомнил то, что происходило между ними вчера — за этой сценой, и на щеках выступил легкий румянец. Никогда, даже в самом развратном сне, даже в самой разнузданной фантазии Уилл не мог представить такого — и от понимания, что все происходило наяву, сладко щемило сердце, а в паху собиралось тягучее, томительное.

А Кит стоял и улыбался, увидев их с Диком, почти вбежавших в «Театр» — ни дать ни взять, двух школяров, вернувшихся домой с прогулки.

Уилл подошел к самому краю сцены и, положив на нее локти, задрал голову, глядя на Кита снизу вверх:

— Здравствуй.

***

Задумчиво обводя взглядом пока еще пустой, выметенный и заново засыпанный песком партер, Кит зацепился за скрип и две тени, упавшие на девственную, седоватую от снега желтизну, будто за занозы. Одну из этих заноз рубанок времени не изгладил бы теперь никогда — а Кит мог бы попытаться найти точку отсчета мгновений, когда его сердце екало и запиналось в такт видимо спокойного облечения настоящего в одно слово, в одно имя:

— Уилл.

В подобные минуты, растянутые до бесконечности, от ворот — до конца Преисподней, от первого шага — до локтей, упертых в кромку сцены, он мог бы почувствовать себя идиотом, если бы хоть что-то из зримых вещей, составляющих Космос, не прекращало, пусть ненадолго, свое существование.

Кит опустился на корточки, чтобы хотя бы попытаться заглянуть Уиллу в глаза наравне. Где-то там, за спиной, говорили люди — кажется, мать о чем-то спрашивала Дика, и Дик отвечал ей, а поверх этого всего мелодично всплакивала лютня — столь невыносимы были для нее щипки прямиком в жилы струн.

— Приблизив к зеркалу безумство февраля, увидишь голод вечный — тем богат апрель, — ответил Кит на приветствие, протянув руку, и убрав с его лба дыбом торчащую от ветра прядь волос. — Меркурий в отраженьях бесится, бурля, межует вешний шум и листопада прель. Хочу с тобой сыграть, ведь сердце на кону…

— Да что тут, блядь, происходит? — донесся сквозь шум крови в ушах возглас окончательно озверевшего от свалившихся на его голову испытаний Джеймса Бербеджа. — Сюда что, без моего ведома перевели Вифлеемскую больницу?

А Кит продолжил, даже не взглянув на него — он видел перед собой лишь того, кто был важен и кому предназначалось все то, что он сам, презрев собственное презренье к модным стишкам-летучкам, липнущим на уста и уши, словно грязные сплетни, написал сегодня ночью на подвернувшемся под руку клочке бумаги:

— Возьми в довесок смех и стих гремящий мой. Возлюбленный, запомни: светлую весну не разделить Природе с черною зимой. Зерцала из притихшей ртути — хлад и стынь, таков за миг до ледохода хрупкий наст. Но быстрый солнца луч в отбой поймав, застынь, и жди: пожар сожрет Нарцисса, мир и нас.

Уилл Кемп, попивая вино с видом умудренного жизнью старика, покачал головой:

— И эти ребята собираются помочь «Театру», я не ошибаюсь? Ты только глянь на них. Мне — мне! — почти уже стыдно за то, что я нахожусь с ними на одних подмостках, словно стою за шторой и подглядываю за тем, что происходит в какой-то хреновой спальне. Эй, Марло, слышишь меня, прекращай сейчас же!

Лютня забренчала веселее, наверняка пытаясь угнаться за произносимыми фразами — рифмованными и сварливыми, о любви и об отвращении.

— В такой игре не будет пораженья, — лучезарно улыбнувшись, Кит приложил горлышко бутылки к губам Уилла, вынуждая отпить. — Коль отраженье любит отраженье.

***

Стоило Киту лишь оказаться с ним лицом к лицу, прикоснуться пустяковым и значившим так много жестом к его волосам, заговорить — Уилл перестал видеть и слышать кого-либо.

Недовольно, как всегда, ворчал старый Бербедж — и пусть его, потерпит. Не каждый день Кит Марло читал кому-то свои стихи. Язвил Кемп, бренчала развеселую музычку лютня — совсем как в одной из комедий Грина. Но Уиллу было все равно. Единственный, кто имел значение, — Кит. Единственное, что имело значение, — его стихи.

Уилл отпил немного вина из бутылки, накрыв своей рукой ладонь Кита и облизал губы.

— Послушай, у меня для тебя тоже кое-что есть, — проговорил он звенящим от напряжения голосом. Строчки сложились сами собой: каждая была ответом на слова Кита. То были не просто слова — то все существо Уилла отзывалось на сказанное, написанное Китом, дрожало и вибрировало, задетое им, как поет под умелыми пальцами натянутая струна.

— Пусть тот, кому благоволят светила, высоким титулам и славе рад, а я, кого фортуна обделила, имею то, что выше всех наград.

Теперь он смотрел прямо в глаза Кита, и снова тонул в них, и не было счастья большего.

— Герой войны, прославленный в боях, хоть раз вслед тысячи побед сраженный, с вершины славы падает во прах, тем, за кого сражался, посрамленный.

Он не обращал внимания на поджимающего губы в недовольной гримасе старика Бербеджа, на его жену, чей рот приоткрылся от изумления, едва она увидела, как Уилл улыбается Киту, да так и остался открытым — особенно, когда Кит заговорил. На криво ухмылявшегося Кемпа, выразительно поглядывавшего на парочку, пристроившуюся у края сцены и то и дело совершенно похабно облизывавшего бутылочное горлышко. На порозовевшего от смущения и старательно отводившего от них сияющие восторгом глаза Гофа.

Они так и замерли: между небом и землей, между вчера и завтра, между благодатным огнем и адским пламенем.

— Но нет угрозы титулам моим пожизненным: любил, люблю, любим.

Они потянулись друг к другу — оба одновременно.

— Да вашу мать! — рявкнул окончательно вышедший из себя Джейме Бербедж. — Как будто за ночь не наобжимались! А мальца, может, уже на части порезали и свиньям скормили!

— Какого… мальца? 

— Ну конечно, Палкотряс, куда тебе заметить, что Отуэлл пропал. Ты кроме хрена Марло больше ничего и не видишь, — сплюнул на сцену и тут же растер под яростным взглядом Бербиджа собственный плевок Кемп.

— Как… пропал?!

***

Слушая, ловя каждое слово с губ на губы, Кит подумал — он может предугадать, что будет в конце строчки, в какой рифме сойдутся два слова, полюбив друг друга с первого взгляда. Он и вправду знал мысли Уилла, и то, как посредством пера они выплескиваются на бумагу с толчками чернильной крови. Задавая вопрос, знал, каков будет ответ — так же, как ответы на вопросы никогда не заданные.

Он шевелил губами, повторяя сквозь привкус вина движение губ напротив — любил, люблю, любим.

Плещущееся, как гладкоспинные, зеркальные, опасные левиафаны, заклинание. Корень, обвивающий внутренности и точащий из них кровь. Смех, плач — близнецы, такие же, как сон со смертью.

Мир пал во прах, и заново был сотворен за семь дней — руки соединились.

И тут же окрик чертова старого болвана, красномордого от мороза, выпивки и ярости, разорвал звенящую, как наживо вытянутая из тела жила, связь.

— Да, Джорджи не видели со вчерашнего обеда, — пришлось объяснять махом осоловевшему Уиллу, прямиком — его прыгающим ресницам и посветлевшим глазам, паре зеркал ясного зимнего неба. — С тех самых пор, как он улепетнул куда-то, оскорбленный тем, что роль Лавинии поручили не ему.

Послышался взволнованный, безо всяких ужимок нежной девицы с накладными грудками, вздох Гофа.

— Да брось ты, — ласково, но по накатанной колее, явно уже не впервые за этот день, обратилась к нему Элен Бербедж. Голос ее прозвучал странно — чуждо и отстраненно, как будто мысли доброй женщины были заняты вовсе не тем, чем речи. — Никто не винит в этом происшествии тебя, мы говорили это много раз. Такое бывает…

— Да какая разница, кто виноват! — грубо перебил ее супруг, тут же удостоившись нескольких откровенно укоряющих взглядов. Однако, всеобщее неодобрение нарочитого равнодушия, которым старик уж точно хотел прикрыть смущение, растерянность и даже вновь подкравшееся когтистое отчаянье, не убедило его сменить тон, и он продолжил — хрипло и угрюмо. — Что было, то миновало. Я говорю о другом: верните «Театру» платье. Имея дело с нежно чувствующими юнцами, никаких костюмов не напасешься! Эй, Марло, где твой хозяин достает эдаких краль?

Кит обернулся безмятежно:

— Который хозяин? У меня их, знаете ли, много. 

И кое-чьи имена не стоит поминать к вечернему часу.

— Боже мой, да хватит вам! — повысила голос миссис Бербедж, с силой пихнув мужа в плечо. — Кит, ты собирался помочь. Так вот, мы — само внимание. Ты знаешь, где искать Джорджи?

— Знаю. Вот только мне нужен компаньон, и я, пожалуй, украду у вас драматурга еще на один вечерок. Уилл Шекспир, ты составишь мне компанию для похода по борделям этой ночью?

Набрав воздуха в рот, Кемп громко прыснул:

— У кого что на уме, а у этого — сплошные блядовники. Как будто у нас здесь не бордель! Да с вашей помощью, господа, мы скоро сможем переплюнуть Хенслоу…

Старший Бербедж уже раскрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать — но лишь бессильно развел руками.

— Запиши то, что сочинил, — глянув на Уилла, потребовал Кит, и сел прямо на сцену, пристраивая бутылку вина между коленей — словно опять позабыл, что вокруг них были люди, ждущие других ответов и других действий. — Если не запишешь, забудешь хотя бы один слог — я заставлю тебя написать еще десяток сонетов. И плевать даже, кому они будут посвящены — да хоть вашей всеобщей любимице графине Девере. Ты меня слышал?

— Возьмите меня с собой, — тихо попросил Дик, выступив вперед, и лютня мистера Филипса звякнула тревожно-вопросительно, не оставляя его неуверенный голос без поддержки. Отбиваясь от потрясенных взглядов родителей и друзей, младший Бербедж добавил совсем уж жалко: — Если я еще немного посижу здесь или дома, ожидая ежеминутно, что меня… вызовут… я просто рехнусь, понимаете?

***

Когда они выбрались из «Театра», куцый, будто огарок сальной свечи, зимний день подходил к концу. Всюду — в тенях, отбрасываемых зданиями и людьми, в подмерзающих заново лужах, в окрашенном в удивительные, пасхальные, золото-розовые тона небе, — чувствовалось приближение ночи. Она подбиралась к Лондону на мягких кошачьих лапах, скрадывала углы, сгущалась в подворотнях бархатным и синим, и таким же синим, голубым, золотым светился снег — там, где его не вымесили до грязной жижи за день ни люди, ни колеса повозок, ни животные. С каждым шагом тени становились все гуще и поднимались выше — ночь вступала в свои права.

Там же, куда они направлялись с Китом, отродясь не бывало ни дня, ни ночи. Покой здесь наступал разве что под утро, когда последние развеселые гуляки забывались мертвецким сном. Здесь зажигали свечи и тут же гасили их по первому желанию клиента, не жалели дров — в очагах и каминах, и так же, не жалея, тратили деньги — на выпивку и на румяных девиц, бесстыдно сверкавших разрезами на юбках и грудями в приспущенных корсажах. 

Кит бодро вышагивал чуть впереди, лавируя между людьми, поток которых то иссякал, то становился гуще и шумнее — с очередной распахнутой настежь дверью, с очередной пьяной компанией, спешившей в Сити до закрытия ворот, с очередной покачивающейся на сквозняке вывеской.

Уилл вдыхал сырой колючий воздух и спешил за Китом, стараясь не отставать, хотя ему было не по себе. Конечно же, за то время, что он жил в Лондоне, ему приходилось бывать в подобных заведениях и одному, и в компании. Но никогда раньше он не был там, где под алой, непристойно-набухшей вывеской, напоминавшей розу только смутными очертаниями, мужчины и юноши предлагали себя мужчинам. Никогда, вне стен театра, он не встречал парней, продающих себя, как девушки, в женских платьях, женских украшениях, порой, со спины — неотличимых от женщин.

Сумерки стали такими густыми, что их можно было резать ножом. Улица с прилепившимися друг к другу домами стала еще уже и наполнилась тенями и голосами.

Смутная тень отделилась от стены и цепкие пальцы ухватили Уилла за рукав дублета, потянули к себе. Уилл против воли шагнул ближе и разглядел лицо — грубо размалеванное, похожее на маску с яркими, темными на белом губами.

— Эй, красавчик! — низкий голос равно мог принадлежать и женщине и мужчине. — Хочешь, отсосу? — быстрый, будто змеиное жало, язык обвел яркие губы и исчез. — За полкроны?

Уилл дернул рукав, но парень — это стало видно по дернувшемуся на шее кадыку, — держал крепко. Чужая рука легла на бедро, обласкав мимолетно, и Уилл дернулся в панике, вырвался, наконец.

— Дорого? Так и быть, сладкий, тебе — за шиллинг.

***

Это был — другой, совсем другой Лондон.

Вторая маска двуликого Януса, сдвинутая на затылок. Темное, корчащееся в похабных гримасах лицо перевертыша. Беззвездная бездна в раскрытой, воняющей залитой сладкими духами смертью, пасти оборотня.

Здесь было все, как в шкатулке с украшениями дорогой и дорого обходящейся леди — такие шкатулки чаще всего оказывались ящиками Пандоры, и провернув напряженный, ноющий ключ в расшатанном замке, было уже невозможно закрыть, вернуть в берега распахнувшуюся трясину.

Здесь было все. Свет, такой желтый, что он казался пятнами краски, неестественно пляшущими под ногами и по лицам. Тьма, такая густая, что измарать в нее край плаща или сердцевину репутации оказывалось куда проще, чем вываляться в грязи среди длинномордых, как турецкие галеры, свиней. Вывески, чем дальше — тем краснее, тем заманчивее, тем ярче; выпивка, рекой льющаяся в глотки и из глоток — рвотой. Девушки с едва оформившимися округлостями грудей в глубоких вырезах; женщины, похожие одновременно на белолицых, красногубых демонов, ловящих зазевавшихся путников в сети переплетенных цепких рук; старухи, способные потешить беззубыми ртами, запятнанными помадой, въевшейся в морщины, только самого Дьявола.

Юноши, мужчины — Дженни, Джинни, Молли, — обрубленные, будто скрытая принадлежность к колену Адамову, имена, собачьи клички: хочешь, для тебя я побуду собачкой?

— Эй, сэр, не уходите, не проходите мимо, я даю отделать себя в два ствола всего за…

— Сифилитичная мразь!

— Сколько ты стоишь сегодня, милашка?

Из распахнутых в ночь окон неслась бешеная, скачущая музыка. Где-то хохотали пьяные вдрызг гуляки, зажимая у стены расхристанную, с задранным подолом девку: белизна голых ляжек, сминаемая черными лапами, разинутый рот, потекшая краска для бровей. Где-то бурлила драка, взлетали и с хрустом врезались в человечью плоть кулаки, брызгала кровь, брызгал эль из выбитых в воздух кружек, брызгал чей-то рев: наподдай-ка ему, Джонни!

И снова, все чаще — мужчины, юноши как бы нехотя подпирающие обшарпанную стенную побелку, лениво фланирующие вдоль переулков, отходящих от Шордич Стрит в самое чрево Содома, предлагающие, предлагающиеся, виснущие на шее, мигающие зажженными фонарями и зажженными на заказ клиента зрачками. Кто-то из них был хорош красотой пастушка Дафниса, только-только обученного козлоногим развратником Паном игре на свирели. Кто-то — едва отделался от детской пухлости, отдающейся эхом даже во внешней стороне ладоней.

Кто-то не скрывал пробивающуюся на щеках щетину, а кого-то было не отличить от какой-нибудь хорошенькой Филлис, элегической дурочки, теряющей невинность по десять раз на дню.

— Не договорились? — зубасто улыбался Кит, весело, с пляшущими в глазах чертями глядя, как Шекспир выдирается из объятий очередной ретивой красотки, страстно желающей подзаработать. Отпихивал чье-то пахнущее пудрой, молодым юношеским потом и чужими духами тело и сам оплетал шею Уилла рукой, чтобы горячо шепнуть в самое ухо, горящее ярче всех местных фонарей: — Ну, ничего — впереди будет еще много возможностей. Скажи, любовь моя, где веселее — в будуарах дам, или в моем мире, где под каждой юбкой можно найти нечто неожиданное, и приходится выбирать, хочешь ты поиметь кого-нибудь, или чтобы поимели тебя?

Здесь не было зимы, а игры света и тени преображали лица до неузнаваемости, творя из обычных людей искушающих инкубов и суккубов, видящих насквозь, досконально знающих сокровеннейшие из желаний любого клиента. Второе лицо Януса никогда не закрывало глаз для сна — лишь отекало с похмелья, чтобы к вечеру снова скрыться за подержанным веером, за слоем штукатурки, за манящими, обещающими все удовольствия подлунного мира взорами поверх наигранно оголенного плеча.

— Хотя, ты ведь наверняка знаешь — во всяком случае, догадываешься, что дерзость человеческого разума и для нежных леди припасла кое-какие приспособления, помогающие оказаться по другую сторону страсти?

Здесь было столь же опасно, сколь весело — а Кит никак не мог решить для себя на этот вечер, что ему нравится больше.

***

Кит зубоскалил, отбивая его от очередной не в меру ретивой дамы, или кавалера, сам нечистый их не разобрал бы в сумерках, плавно перетекавших в ночь. Уилл улыбался — рассеянно и растерянно, лохматил волосы, сожалея, что позабыл шляпу в «Театре».

Они с Китом предпочли скрыться с поля боя, развернувшегося между стариком Бербеджем и его сыном.

По правде говоря, и боя никакого не было, самая настоящая бойня. Уиллу казалось, что не будь вечернего спектакля, где Ромео должен предстать во всей своей блистающей красоте, Джейме Бербедж поколотил бы сына, а то и вовсе поставил фингал, — так велика была его ярость, когда он услышал отчаянную просьбу Дика.

И каждый был по-своему прав, — думал Уилл, пробираясь через обступающее, беззастенчиво лапающее, дергающее за руки и рукава человеческое море. Старика Бербеджа можно понять. Уилл тоже предпочел бы не углубляться туда, где улочка становилась все уже, здания, казалось, наползали друг на друга. Желтый рассеянный свет не освещал ничего, лишь изредка выхвачивая из колышущейся, как жижа под ногами, темноты лица — набеленные, насурьмленные; губы — улыбающиеся, скалящиеся, шепчущие скабрезности; руки — тянущиеся к ним, задирающие подолы, оголяющие груди. И Дика можно было понять: сидеть смиренно и ждать, когда топор палача опустится на твою голову — так можно было сойти с ума.

— Красавчик, эй красавчик, не скучай, иди сюда, — дернули было Уилла снова, но Кит обнимал Уилла крепко и целовал прямо в губы: мое.

Между ними втерся третий, гладил Уилла по бедру, лез к Киту:

— А ты везде такой красавец, блондинчик? А твой дружочек? Если пойдете со мной оба, так и быть, обслужу со скидкой, — и уже Уиллу пришлось отпихивать его — настырно липнущего, сально улыбающегося.

— Джентльмены, у меня есть для вас кое-что особенное, — преградил им путь вполне приличный — даже странно было видеть такого под яркой, отсвечивающей в желтом свете кровавым вывеской — господин. — Не пожалеете.

Он вытолкнул вперед себя девочку — немногим старше Джудит, но уже раскрашенную и насурьмленную. На щеках девочки еще не высохли слезы, а на скуле расплывался синяк, как будто она была одним кабацких задир.

Уилл не успел подумать, не успел сообразить, что делает, а его кулак уже с хрустом впечатался в переносицу сутенера.

— Что ты, блядь, делаешь, урод? — заорал тот, зажимая ладонью текущую кровь.

Уилл опустил взгляд — девочка пропала.

***

Глухо шмякнуло.

Потекла кровь — куда под подолом Вавилонской блудницы без крови?

Кит навострился, не расслышав, что говорит ему Уилл, но поняв, что будет, если продолжить разговор: кровь уже добралась до подбородка небритого «кота», тянущего каждое слово так же, как тянул Нед Аллен в интермедии к «Титу Андронику», из римского полководца перевертываясь в такого же сумрачного, сумеречного жителя лондонского Коцита.

Рука «кота» потянулась к перевязи, скрытой под щегольским плащом — словно Кит смотрелся в зеркало, следя за собственными жестами.

— Тихо, — пришлось сказать чуть изменившимся голосом. Кит сжал челюсти. — Вот деньги, возьми и проваливай. Здесь больше, чем то, что ты намеревался выручить за свой товар.

— А ты уйми своего дружка, — ответил «кот», подбросив монеты на ладони, и отступая в тень. Что-то в его облике вдруг напомнило Киту Томаса — то ли самодовольно завитые усы над капризной линией рта, то ли деловитая самоуверенность, измеряемая только в денежном эквиваленте. От этого стало тошно и зло — как и от капелек крови, уже успевших украсить небрежно выпущенный из-под одежды ворот рубашки. — Иначе ему долго не прожить.

Где-то издали раздался истошный детский визг.

— Пойдем, — Кит развернулся в противоположном прежнему направлении, с силой дернув Уилла за локоть. — Спасая чужое имущество, можно упустить свое, или ты забыл, зачем мы здесь?

***  
— Да что на тебя нашло? — Кит хмурился, толкая поникшего Уилла в приоткрытую дверь «Зеленого Человека», и взамен выпуская на вонючую улицу порцию перегарной духоты и гусиного голготания вечерних выпивох. 

Уилл помалкивал. И впрямь — Дурак Дураком. Чесать кулаки да любить без ума.

В кабаке было накурено, и пара повернувшихся к вошедшим лиц оказалась подернута сизым, сильно пахнущим дымком. Кит замолчал, и вскоре его взгляд, направленный в спину Шекспира, из раздраженного сделался снисходительным.

Правду говорили о молодчиках такого склада: в Стратфорде можно лишь переправляться волоком через реку, туда и обратно, а выехав оттуда прочь, пусть даже в столицу, никак не вывезешь Стратфорд из себя самого. Или дело было в том, что добрым католикам всегда больше жаль добрых детей, чем тех, кто этих детей плодит на свет Божий?

— Однако мне следует признать, что с тобой не соскучишься ни на сцене, ни в постели, ни в подворотнях Шордич-Стрит. — Подостыв за счет подогретого вина, оставленного на столе Дика Бербеджа вертлявой грудастой девкой, Кит опять обнял Уилла за шею, и замурлыкал ему на ухо, как раньше: — А вот и твой друг Ричард, любовь моя. Умоляю, до утра забудьте свои дурацкие королевские клички, и не совершайте других глупостей — нынче ночью было бы неплохо встретить как можно меньше старых знакомых, и вовсе не заводить новых знакомств.

***

— Пришлось бежать, из родного театра бежать, представляете, — сказал Дик, и снова, как недавно на сцене, его голос звучал чуть выше, чем обычно: ясно было, что он чертовски нервничал и вообще держался из последних сил.

— Скинул мастеру Филлипсу одеджду для поклона и скрылся по-тихому, пока папаша отвлекся.

Он парой длинных глотков выпил свою пиво и, горестно приподняв брови, уставился в пустую кружку.

— Хорошо, что вы, ребята, наконец, подошли — я уж было решил, что вы обо мне забыли, и придется возвращаться под папашино крыло, а точнее, под кулак, несолоно хлебавши. Вот так-то.

— А кто это у нас тут, пресвятые яблочки, неужто сам господин сочинитель пожаловал, а я скучала, так скучала, все глаза проплакала, где мой Уилл пропадает, что делает? — раздалось над самым ухом. На плечо легла узкая тонкая рука, и сразу же вслед на колени примостилась девица. Ее серые глаза светились лукавством, играли ямочки на щеках, а почти полное отсутствие груди компенсировалось пышными оборками. Уилл так и остался сидеть потупившись, и девица тряхнула белокурыми короткими распущенными локонами:

— Я Кэт, неужто ты позабыл свою бедную Китти, а в прошлый раз так называл музой, и был такой щедрый и ретивый. Прям ух! — продолжая щебетать, Китти гладила Уилла по щеке, тонкие пальчики ловко расстегивали крючки дублета.

— Китти, я… — Уилл прокашлялся и убрал руку, — я сегодня…

— Да что ты стесняешься, милый, — продолжала ворковать Китти, — я ли твоих дружков не видела, вот тот, черненький был с тобой тогда, ты еще говорил, он Ромео играет, правильно? А этот беленький… — Она вдруг остановилась, а через секунду раздался торжествующий визг:

— Пресвятые яблочки! Да это ж Кит Марло! Сам Кит Марло!

***  
Диспозиция выходила забавной — по одну сторону блестящего от жира, захватанного сотнями лап стола — Кит, оседлавший лавку боком и откинувшийся лопатками на стену, и Дик, потухший и больше напоминающий ворох стынущего пепла, чем знаменитого покорителя дамских сердец и всего того, что скрывалось под нижними юбками. С другой — Уилл Шекспир, еще один, мать его, покоритель, и, очевидно, — одна из недавно взятых крепостей, словно передразнивавшая позу Кита — вот только вместо лавки между ее коленей оказалось бедро Уилла.

А между ними, на столе — пустая кружка, полная кружка, и короткое, идеальное в своей емкости бранное слово, лучше всего отразившее то, что Киту захотелось сказать вслух. И это звучало бы, как досадный плевок: блядь.

Здравый рассудок вот-вот должен был оказаться раскромсан безжалостно — крест-накрест парой взглядов, которыми он успел обменяться с очередной подружкой деревенского придурка, умудрившегося засесть где-то под ребрами гениальной, саднящей без конца занозой. Кит напрягся всем телом, куда больше, чем во время перепалки с уличным «котом», похожим на Томаса, черта и всех осточертевших Киту лживых гадов вместе взятых.

Блядь.

Девица распахнула глаза, рот, и все, что могла распахнуть — и заверещала, приложив руку к сердцу — надо же, даже позабыла, что на дублете Уилла остались еще нерасстегнутые крючки. Дик покосился на нее, затем на Кита — и в его взгляде явственно промелькнула обида, если не сказать — ревность.

Видать, не всю еще кровь выточила из него нависшая над головой угроза.

— И вам доброй ночи, мисс, — с уничтожающей, шкварчащей любезностью улыбнулся Кит, и перехватил кружку прямо из руки равнодушно вперившегося куда-то себе под ноги молодого Бербеджа. Отхлебнул, посмаковал дрянное кисловатое пойло, как будто это было лучшее вино из страшных подвалов Топклиффа, и озарился сияющей улыбкой — до ямок на щеках. — Я вижу, вам посчастливилось встретить по-настоящему… близкого знакомого.

— Боже мой, Боже мой, Боже мой! — не унималась неугомонная особа, по-настоящему взволнованно ерзая на руках у Уилла — и пожирая взглядом того, кого уж точно была рада видеть еще больше. — Как же мне повезло! Теперь я смогу хвастать, что меня трахал — целых четыре раза! — человек, который знает самого Кита Марло! Пресвятые яблочки, девки обзавидуются!

Пресвятые, блядь, яблочки.

Если бы Кит не был сам собой, и не считал нужным играть, от вида его лица могли бы начать дохнуть крысы и некоторые не в меру восторженные шлюхи. Досада на себя лишь усилила тянущее, отвратительно навязчивое ощущение в груди. Черт возьми, когда он в последний раз опускался до того, что был готов изойти ядом и выкипеть, как вода в казанке, от ревности к простой продажной девке, из тех, что постоянно «отглаживали» улицы Шордича и Мурфилдс, собираясь в могучие полночные войска? Мало ли их — таких, как эта: бесстыжих, заразительно хохочущих, готовых на все, — оприходовал Уилл Шекспир, назвавшийся, как последний идиот, Вильгельмом Завоевателем, чтобы лазать в окна податливых вдовушек или скучающих замужних дам, дарящий свои сонеты налево и направо?

А тебе, Кэт, когда в последний раз перепало поэтического копья и копьетрясной рифмы?

Это было до того бредово, что Кит засмеялся, возвратив кружку алкающей руке Дика.

— Говоришь, целых четыре раза? — когда он показал зубы снова, они могли показаться острыми, как у готового укусить хищного зверя. — Да уж, вот так и узнаешь, что твой приятель — еще тот молодец.

Дик тихонько захихикал — близость хорошеньких женщин вне обстоятельств действовала на него исцеляюще.

— Вы можете написать что-то на мне, мастер Марло? — страшно дыша, выпучилась Кэт и неожиданно, сноровисто рывком обнажила почти отсутствующую грудь, разделав корсаж своего легкомысленного платья, как заправский палач — грудину предателя родины. — А, может быть, хотите меня? Ей Богу, обслужу вас, как никого и никогда — и ни пенни не возьму. Это будет такая честь, такая честь!

Придирчиво оглядев молочно-белые, в рваных алых пятнах румянца, по-детски плоские прелести девушки, Кит вдруг метнул в Уилла заискривший пониманием взгляд.

— Это так приятно, милая, — проворковал он, глядя, однако, не на ту, к кому обращался. — Но, пожалуй, после — у меня сегодня уже намечается нелегкое дельце, требующее великих усилий. Но возможно, Кэт, твой старый друг опять назовет тебя Китти, как ему нравится, и осчастливит еще раз пять?

***

— Неужто так и ушел в одном легком платье? — Китти даже оставила локоть Уилла, на котором висла от самого «Зеленого Человека» и всплеснула руками, тряхнула светлыми локонами. — На мороз-то? Один? На Шордич-Стрит? Ох и дурень, ну и дурень, что тут скажешь!

Китти сокрушенно качала головой, вздыхала, томно прижималась попеременно то к Уиллу, то к Дику, тормошила:

— А что ты, хорошенький, тоже грустишь из-за этого вашего Джорджи? Нельзя быть таким хорошеньким и таким грустным! Я помню, ты такой был красивый, Ромео, в синем костюме! Такой красивый! Уйти мне жить, остаться — умереть! — продекламировала она внезапно звонким голосом. На них начали оглядываться, но Китти все было нипочем. — Такие хорошие стихи, Уилл, ах, такая прелесть! Правда, я плакала, так плакала, когда Джульетта закололась — надеялась, что у них все хорошо закончится. Ну, вот зачем ты так, Уилл? А стихи хороши!

Она взмахнула руками, копируя жест Гофа, игравшего Джульетту:

— Что роза? Роза пахнет розой, хоть розой назови ее, хоть нет! А еще вот эти: «Не хочу и не буду больше спать я одна» — это ж моя любимая песня! Мы с девчонками ее очень часто поем.

Она снова висла на Уилле, льнула и ластилась, как кошка. Кит сверкал глазами, сохраняя непроницаемое выражение лица, а Уилл краснел до корней волос, отцеплял ее руки, бормотал:

— Китти, Китти, я очень рад, право, что…тебе так нравится…но… Ту песню написал не я…

— Ох, скромник! — Китти нимало не смутилась и вновь переключилась на Дика. Строила глазки, обнимала за шею, гладила Дика по руке, переплетала пальцы, и тот действительно начал улыбаться — сначала неловко, будто это ему было и вправду трудно, а потом все шире и ласковее — оттаял под лучами ее внимания.

— И чо, теперь вы хотите его найти, мастер Кит? — вдруг оставила она и Дика и Уилла, и взяла под руку Кита, прижалась к нему. — Кит улыбнулся ей — так зубасто и очаровательно, что Уиллу стало не по себе. В последний раз он так улыбался Грину — ровно перед тем, как врезать кастетом по лицу. — Ай, какие вы молодцы, джетльмены, не бросаете в беде своего! А знаете, я помогу вам, мастер Кит, вы же позволите? Ща! Минуточку! Мальчики, дождитесь меня! — крикнула она нырнув в ближайшую подворотню.

Кит продолжал идти, не останавливаясь, Дик встал, как вкопанный. Уилл заметался между ними.

— Кит, — окликнул он.

Кит обернулся — и об его взгляд можно было порезаться.

— Дождемся Китти? — спросил Уилл. — Вдруг и правда поможет…

***  
От желания врезать Уиллу прямо по его красивой роже, на которую, как и на прочие, в большую часть времени скрытые достоинства, женское племя слеталось, будто мухи… скажем для благозвучности — на мед, ломило кулаки и скулы. Упиваясь своей ревностью, застящей глаза похлеще крепчайшей выпивки, Кит ждал, что же будет делать Уилл с нежданно свалившейся на их головы спутницей, и — не дожидался. Позволял Кэт виснуть и на своем локте, заглядывать в лицо с собачьей преданностью, с восторгом, граничащим с помешательством, гладить по плечам и груди, каждой выброшенной в воздух глупостью напрашиваться на снисходительную ласку — и не дожидаться.

— Помоги нам, Кэт.

Проваливай на все четыре стороны, Кэт, а раз этот чертов придурошный Бербедж потянулся вслед — можешь и его забрать с собой в пекло. И будете там куковать и пушить хвосты друг перед другом, обсуждая дурацкую историю об убивших себя малолетних влюбленных.

Кит остановился, сквозь наплывающую на веки чистую, как выплавленное в тигле золото, злость оглядывая вертеп, извивающийся, шумящий, горланящий песенки, пляшущий, трахающийся вокруг. В ресницах переломлялись желтые лучи, льющиеся от световых пятен мутных фонарей. В горле мелко дрожало невысказанное.

— Конечно, мы дождемся Китти, — подтвердил он с такой добротой в голосе, которой можно — и нужно было! — испугаться куда сильнее, чем яростного крика, пересыпанного отборной, перечно-жгучей бранью. — Только, пока наша дама не слышит и не рискует смутиться всем своим скромным сердцем, поведай мне, дружище Уилл, — как же ее зовут на самом деле? Кэт? Или, может быть, вообще Мэри или Бэсси?

В его голосе слышались все более певучие, ласковые переливы. Не прекращая сладко улыбаться, он припер Уилла к грязной стене и как следует тряхнул. Дик замигал на них, непонимающе округлив повеселевшие глаза:

— Парни, да что происходит? Какая разница, как зовут эту красавицу, если она не только хороша собой, но и умна…

— В отличие от тебя! — рявкнул Кит, резко обернувшись к нему, но не отпуская чужого дублета, готового, казалось, разойтись по швам в его железной хватке. Приблизившись к лицу Уилла, даже не отводя перепутанных волос, упавших на лоб в едином порыве, он выдохнул ему в щеку. — Что же мне делать с тобой, Уилл Шекспир? Выбить из тебя дух сразу же, на месте, следуя законам наших же трагедий? Или смиренно любоваться дальше, как ты окучиваешь баб прямо у меня перед носом?!

Таким совершеннейшим идиотом, как сейчас, Кит Марло ощущал себя всего пару раз в жизни — и то надеялся, что прошедшее уже успело превратиться в пьяные сны.

Но любовь тоже была двуликим Янусом — и с ее теневой маской, как оказалось, было сложно что-либо поделать, если уж она начинала прирастать к полыхающим от гнева щекам.

***

Кит злился, Кит ревновал, Кит был вне себя от ревности и злости. Это было видно так же ясно, как будто на улицах Шордича был ясный полдень, а вовсе не сумерки, перетекающие из грязно-желтого в свете фонаря до густого, чернильного — в подворотнях и за углами. Вот только Уиллу совершенно было не очевидно — почему. Что он, Уилл, сделал такого, чтобы заслужить это все: полные яда шпильки, многозначительное хмыканье, высокомерные взгляды, и, наконец, вихрь откровенной злобы в свой адрес. Что он должен был сделать, чтобы не получить всего этого?

Еще и чертова Китти, где только взялась на их голову, уцепилась, точно репей, и никак не желала оставить в покое, благо хоть одна была польза от нее: Дик начал улыбаться и опущенные плечи немного расправились. Да и Китти, если на чистоту, не виновата. Что она такого сделала или сказала?

Неужели какая-то шлюшка может вывести тебя из равновесия, Кит? Ты что же, не видишь разницы между ней и собой, Кит? Тебя так просто разозлить, Кит? Кит, Кит, Кит…

Кит тряхнул его так, что волосы упали на лоб и клацнули зубы. И Уилл решил, что с него хватит.

— Это я назвал ее Китти, — сказал он, глядя мимо ощерившегося в отнюдь не доброй улыбке Кита. — А как ее зовут на самом деле — не знаю. — Уилл начал отцеплять его пальцы от своего дублета, и по слову приходилось на каждый. — Я назвал ее Китти… потому что… — Уилл, наконец, глянул Киту прямо в глаза: вот он я, весь перед тобой, выпотрошен и вывернут наизнанку, чего ты хочешь еще? — Она немного похожа… на тебя. Я думал, был уверен, что у меня никогда не будет тебя. Это было давно, Кит.

Очень, очень давно.

Целая жизнь прошла.

Я не смел и думать, что ты будешь со мной, Кит. Я и не мечтал, что ты будешь моим, а я — твоим, что двое будут одно, Кит. Я никогда не думал, что ты будешь меня ревновать к тем, кто был до тебя.

Кит, Кит, Кит…

Они стояли, вцепившись друг в друга, прожигая друг друга прикосновениями и взглядами, приготовившись к неизбежному. Поцелую. Драке. Любви.

— Парни, парни, ну будет вам! — Дик не на шутку встревожился, кружил вокруг них, как наседка кружит вокруг цыплят. Он снова говорил, как на сцене, чуть подвывая. На них снова оглядывались. — Не стоит ругаться из-за Китти, она ведь правда помочь хотела!

— Мальчики, мальчики! — пронзительный, звонкий голос Китти появился раньше ее самой. — Я узнала, где может быть Джорджи, девки вчера видели, как одного новенького в платье забрали к мадам Розмерте, у нее три публичных дома на Нортон-Фолгейт, так там и ищите! Мальчики?

***  
О, нет.

Таким идиотом, как сейчас, в этот миг, он не чувствовал себя — и, что хуже всего, не был! — никогда в жизни. Никогда, даже в минуту, когда позволил себе впервые заглядеться на нового драмодела, деревенщину, вломившегося в «Театр» Бербеджа на волне пристрастного тепла, что разгорелось во взгляде юной дочки старика Джеймса — и слывшего развращенным, холодным и бессердечным человеком Кита Марло. Даже тогда, на сцене, купаясь в восторженном вое толпы — и подарив Шекспиру свою славу пополам с его жизнью и пожатием рук.

Вперившись в ожесточившееся, и в то же время — засиявшее от колючей, пробирающей до костей любви лицо Уилла, Кит покраснел до корней волос. Словно глупый школяр, застуканный учителем за тихушным, настороженным рукоблудством. Уилл не смотрел на него — не мог, но его вмиг пересохшие губы несколько раз шевельнулись, словно выводя его имя.

Дик Бербедж прыгал вокруг них, сцепившихся, обтирающих собой обшарпанную стену. Кит не обращал на него ни малейшего внимания — Уилл тоже.

— Скажешь, я совсем рехнулся? — Кит шмыгнул носом и положил раскрытую ладонь на затылок Уилла — взмокший от напряжения, как будто они пытались переломать друг другу хребты, а не просто стояли друг напротив друга, обмениваясь рваными репликами. — Это даже весело.

Он поцеловал Уилла с той же силой, с какой хотел ударить — коротко, жестко, сминая губы, будто впервые, сминая одежду — заново. Он слышал краем уха, как Дик отступил от них в сторону, жалостливо ахнув — ну что же, и так бывает, малыш Ричард, у Лондона так же много лиц, как у людских страстей.

Неподалеку по-птичьи резко заорала Китти, соткавшись из тени в узком кругу света. Она была встрепана и горяча — словно бежала. Ее пенно-кружевные потасканные юбки были испачканы копотью.

— Отлично, — сказал Кит, все еще держа Уилла за шею. Под его ладонью бешено, заходясь, колотился пульс. — Даже не знаю, как благодарить нашу спасительницу.

Ему было, черт возьми, так неловко, что даже слегка недоуменное порхание светло-серого взгляда девицы с его лица — к лицу Уилла и обратно, — не доставило ни малейшего удовольствия.

— А можно, я приду к вам посмотреть репетицию римской трагедии, мастер Марло? — отчаянно, перепугано наглея, застрекотала Кэт. — Ну можно? Можно-можно-можно? Я — тихонько, пресвятые яблочки, клянусь вам, совсем не помешаю! Даже помочь могу!

Кит кивнул, а Дик, проявляя призабытую было прыть, подхватил девицу за талию, и умножил согласный кивок вдесятеро — вторя визгливому «можно-можно»:

— А то, мисс, вы скрасите угрюмость этой трагедии своей прелестью, и лично я буду лишь польщен, если вы найдете время заглянуть ко мне…

На лучшего друга Бербедж старался не смотреть.

— Ну, пойдемте, сэры… и мисс, — скомандовал Кит, и, бросив Уилла, зашагал вперед, как ни в чем не бывало. — Я неплохо знаю Нортон-Фолгейт и тамошние увеселительные заведения — мне доводилось снимать квартиру на этой улице. У мадам Розмерты, действительно без конца подающей — прелюбопытные бордели, вам понравится.

***

У Лондона много лиц и много пороков, думал Уилл, откидываясь затылком на грязную стену, вдыхая уличную вонь с таким удовольствием, как будто она была смесью благовоний. Но любопытство — далеко не главный из них.

Дик исчез из круга света, стоило Киту вжать Уилла в стену — уже отнюдь без намерения размазать по ней. Китти, без сомнения, тоже все видела и все поняла — еще бы ей не понять, с ее-то ремеслом! — но лишь мелькнула в желтой полосе света и тоже исчезла, предпочтя извечный мрак.

И если кто-то что-то и думал, глядя на них обоих, то предпочел оставить мысли при себе. Да и кто бы что ни думал — Уиллу было все равно. Он повторил бы то, что сказал сегодня Киту, где угодно — там, на самом верху, стоя на надушенном полу сверкающих гостиных или здесь, среди подмерзшей болотной жижи — на самом лондонском дне.

Теперь Уилл не обращал внимания ни на руки, тянущиеся к ним из подворотен, ни на навязчивый шепоток, преследующий их, ни на пьяные выкрики. Очередного, преградившего дорогу сутенера, Уилл просто обошел, как будто он был неодушевленным предметом, одним из тех, что внезапно вырастают на незнакомой дороге в сумерках.

Желтоватый свет фонарей, становившийся все гуще, смешанный со зловонием и дымом, ничего не освещал, руки и лица выныривали из желтого тумана, хватались за одежду, и тут же пропадали снова. Голоса стали громче, сливались в неумолчное жужжание.

У лондонского дна множество кругов, как в Аду, подумал Уилл. И эти руки, и эти голоса, на самом деле, возможно, принадлежали не живым людям, а бесплотным душам, обреченным на вечные муки.

И они все вместе: и Кит, и Дик с Китти, и он, Уилл, самом деле спустились в Ад. Пораженный этим сравнением, Уилл даже остановился, и этого хватило, чтобы его снова дернули к себе и горячо зашептали:

— Ну же, сэр, всего полпенни за райское удовольствие, — молодой голос принадлежал старой ведьме с крючковатым носом, и Уилл выдернул руку, не став выяснять, какое из неземных удовольствий может предложить эта фурия.

Впереди, будто проводник в царство мертвых, уверенно шел Кит, — его Меркурий. Его шаги были быстры, а скулы похожи на остро отточенный клинок — так идут на бой, а не искать удовольствий.

Позади продолжала весело, как ни в чем не бывало, щебетать Китти — а голос Дика неуверенно ей вторил. Возможно, Дик чувствовал ту же тревогу, что и Уилл, только не мог выразить ее. А Китти была здешней жительницей, поэтому местный яд, разлитый в тумане, на нее не действовал.

Вдруг Китти остановилась.

— Джентльмены, — сказала она, — и что-то в ее голосе изменилось, как будто он стал суше и строже. — Дальше сами. Я с вами не пойду — не положено.

И так Уилл понял, что они достигли границы. Там, за жетоватой-красной завесой тумана скрывался лондонский Коцит, в который может себе позволить зайти не всякий житель Ада.

***

— Но ты придешь еще? — с надеждой вопрошал Дик Бербедж, снова ломая брови, ломая тени на лице метанием — куда менее жалостливо, чем раньше. Теперь он делал то, что нравилось женщинам — нарочно или чувствуя самой кожей, что нужно сделать, помимо доставания кошелька, чтобы Кэт-Китти-черт-знает-кто-еще ответила радостным кивком и послала воздушный поцелуй, исчезая в темнеющих клубах тумана.

Неужели морозы отступили?

Или это с болот Мурфилдс нагнало ядовитых испарений пьяной похоти и похотливого хмеля?

— Какая она, — мечтательно протянул Дик Бербедж, глядя вслед своей новой, и, как и все предыдущие, вечной, нерушимой любви. — Уилл, ну где ты берешь таких нимф, как эта? Ты не будешь в обиде, если я приударю за ней? Мне кажется, я ей тоже по душе, ты видел, как она на меня взглянула напоследок? А ты, Кит?

Нортон-Фолгейт согласно замигала вывешенными кое-где фонариками, призванными прорезать извечную ночную тьму Лондона и привлечь путников, желающих потешить плоть и опустошить мошну. Кит медленно развернулся на вопрос, и, сузив глаза, подступил к Дику вплотную:

— Конечно, видел. Я ведь не слепой. Но ты слышал, что сказал наш с тобой общий друг? Кого ему напомнила эта краля? Ты тоже собираешься называть ее тем же именем, что Уилл, или придумаешь какое-нибудь другое? На Френсис, кажется, она все-таки не тянет по весу.

Бербедж попятился, отмахиваясь от него, как он проступившего из желто-черного тумана наваждения:

— Да иди ты, Марло, — с обиженным подвыванием сказал он. — Не надо меня трогать, пожалуйста.

— Осторожнее, малыш, — Кит блеснул глазами, и рассмеялся, отходя в сторону — туда, где в переплетениях призывных тел, размалеванных лиц, долгих взглядов и вездесущих испарений на безветрии все равно поскрипывали красноречивые, красные вывески. — Пойдем. У мадам Розмерты в этих краях действительно три первоклассных блядовника, но лишь два из них — для гнусных содомитов, один же — для молодцев вроде вас. Значит, у нас всего два варианта пути.

Где-то в невидимой дали взмахивали невидимыми лопастями невидимые мельницы. Где-то позади остался дом, где ждали хозяина остекленевшие глаза мертвых животных. Кит приотворил нужную дверь чуть ушедшего в землю небольшого домика, бесцеремонно подвинув плечом юнца с оголенными платьем ключицами, преградившего ему путь с мгновенным обещанием и неземного Рая, и себя в придачу.

— Ох, доброй ночи, мастер Кит, — проворковал Молли, придерживая дверь. — Что-то давно вас не было видно.

Кит лишь бегло усмехнулся ему, жестом поманив заробевших вдруг Уилла и Дика: добро пожаловать туда, куда даже солнце не светит.

— Ну, чего господам надобно снова? — отчего-то мрачно пробасила дебелая бандерша, с порога надвинувшись на них твердым бюстом. Но, подслеповато разглядев лицо первого из вошедших сквозь густо пахнущий турецкими благовониями сумрак, расплылась в неожиданно обаятельной, гостеприимной улыбке: — А-а-а, сам мастер Марло к нам пожаловал, какая радость видеть вас снова! А я-то уж не разглядела, и вздумала — это давнишний буян, что повадился к нам сегодня. Пьян, мастер Кит, в тройную жопу, представляете, и все кричит трубой Иерихонской: я велик и знаменит, как этот ваш… Тамерлан, подавайте мне парня, и чтоб непременно постарше…

— Не думаю, что у Тамерлана находилась свободная минутка шляться по подобным заведениям, — заметил Кит, отстегивая плащ, и пропуская спутников внутрь. — Но я сегодня не один, милая Маб, надеюсь, тебе понравятся мои друзья.

— Надеюсь, наша обитель понравится вашим друзьям, — расцвела пуще прежнего широкоплечая королева фей. — Что вам будет угодно попробовать сегодня, господа?

***

Китти… Нет, ну к черту, ну какая Китти, конечно же, Кэт, ишь, чего придумал Уилл, вообще не похожа, да и кто б ее, кроме Уилла, стал сравнивать с Марло, одно слово — поэт! Дик взглянул на идущих впереди Уилла и Марло и тут же неловко отвел взгляд: память, как назло, стоило увидеть их вместе, тот час подсунула ему сцену в гримерной, которую он бы предпочел не вспоминать. 

Так вот, Кэт была диво как хороша: красива и умна.

От одного нежного прикосновения ее узенькой ладошки, от ласкового голоска, неумолчно щебетавшего, от искреннего восхищения, скользившего в каждом взгляде, Дик все оттаивал и оттаивал и даже позабыл о том, что, возможно, ждало его впереди. Ничего страшного пока не случилось, и даст бог, не случится. У них и план есть, и все пока что идет как надо. Вон даже приключение, которое папаше рисовалось не иначе, как погружением на самое адское дно, с Китти… черт, с Кэт, выглядело приятной прогулкой.

А вечер плавно перетек в начало ночи, и всюду в приличных домах уже ложились спать, но на Нортон-Фолгейт, конечно, не было приличных домов. Здесь время словно текло по-другому, точно ночь поменялась местами с утром в ярмарочный день. Да и людей на улице было ничуть не меньше, чем у Святого Павла.

Китти болтала без умолку, через слово восхищаясь то стихами Уилла, то Марло, а то восхваляя Дика в роли Ромео. И Дик, сам от себя того не ожидая, предложил ей приходить на все спектакли и репетиции а, предложив, загадал: если согласится, все будет хорошо. А Китти, черт, Кэт, конечно же, Кэт, не подвела, засмеялась заливисто, счастливо, поцеловала в щеку:

— Пресвятые яблочки, такая честь, я о таком и не мечтала, мастер Дик, только не говорите мне вы, мы, уличные, к такому непривычные.

Последние слова Дик предпочел пропустить мимо ушей.

Кэт продолжала щебетать, он же думал, что будет, когда они найдут мальца. Как они его заберут? Может, придется, дать денег?

А Дик захватил лишь какую-то мелочь, этого наверняка не хватит… Удастся ли им вернуть и платье? Дорогое, одно из подарков леди Френсис, между прочим. Ох, и разозлится она, если узнает, что оно пропало. Тем более, если узнает — куда. А и пусть. Все будет хорошо, пока… Пока Кэт ему улыбалась.

Но Кэт ушла, и сразу стало темнее. Дик старался не вертеть головой, оглядываясь по сторонам, старался не обращать внимание на подначки Марло, но и то, и другое получалось плохо. Кэт исчезла в желтоватом сумраке, и Дик вдруг понял, что на улице нет ни одной женщины. Только обряженные в женские одежды, размалеванные, как и Кемп не раскрашивается для интермедий, юноши и мужчины.

Такой же раскрашенный паренек открыл им дверь, назвал Марло по имени — тот явно был здесь завсегдатаем. Марло махнул рукой, приглашая заходить, и Дик зябко повел плечами: зачем он вообще туда пойдет?

— Знаете что, парни, вы как хотите, а я тут… На улице подожду. Вдруг… Ну, вдруг позвать вас надо будет? Вдруг он вообще не здесь? Ладно? — он говорил, и сам понимал, как жалко звучат его слова.

***

Коцит, вопреки описаниям Данте, был покрыт не толстым слоем льда, а всего лишь густой слегка подмерзшей зловонной коркой. Вывеска, колышущаяся в жирном желтоватом тумане, казалась еще краснее своих товарок на соседних домах и улицах. А, может, и была, в сути своей скрывая обман, обещая невыполнимое. А то, что под ней выполнялось — тоже было обманом, а может, и гораздо, гораздо хуже. Обманчиво, по-женски, нежным выглядел и юный привратник в платье, которое почему-то напомнило Уиллу платья лондонских великосветских красавиц. Может быть, оно, как бедный Джорджи, было украдено прямо с улицы, а может, и вправду принадлежало одной из них — когда-то.

Кит явно был здесь своим, настолько, что мальчишка позволил себе ласково попенять его за долгое отсутствие.

Вот он, ответ на мучивший поклонников и поклонниц вопрос, что делает Кит Марло в свободное от работы на благо Короны время, сочиняет ли пьесы, или стихи, предается алхимии или чернокнижию, а, может, слушает музыку сфер, как положено поэтам?

Вот так, значит, ты проводишь свои свободные вечера, Кит?

Вот о чем ты говорил, когда рассказывал о «многих»?

Впрочем, с ревностью они разберутся позже — и этот урок тоже был усвоен Уиллом нынче вечером.

Поэтому когда Кит махнул рукой, подзывая, он шагнул за дверь без малейшего колебания.

***

— Предпочитаешь сохранить чистоту для Кэт? — обратился Кит к Дику, не поворачивая головы, и неспешно прошел внутрь причудливо обставленного помещения, отдающего нарочитой дороговизной, которая плохо сочеталась с утлой наружностью перекошенного домика, на треть, казалось, сожранного землей. — Ладно, но если кто-то вздумает покуситься на эту лилейную невинность — не стесняйся, кричи что есть мочи.

Внутри было жарко, душно, головокружительно и мутно. Горел камин, кошачьими глазами мерцали бока винных бутылок. Чем-то преддверие этого приторного Ада, пахнущего благовониями и телесными соками, напоминало его собственное жилище. Нашли здесь свое место и крутобедрые турецкие вазы, увитые похабно-острыми тюльпанами в окружении темных синяков колокольчиков, и богатая, претенциозно разнообразная посуда для закусок, и тяжелые парчовые занавеси, призванные скрыть все то, что не предназначалось для посторонних глаз.

Кит думал, что живет на театральной сцене — а могло оказаться, что им владел самообман, и уже несколько лет он являлся до смешного типичным обитателем недурного, но до оскомины пошлого борделя.

Бандерша вилась вокруг них хищной сиреной, прячущей истинные намеренья за сладкоголосыми напевами. Умильно складывала крепкие, украшенные жемчужными браслетами руки перед грудью, норовила заглянуть в глаза и прочесть там все о самых потаенных, самых постыдных желаниях — от заглавной литеры до точки в конце листа.

— Ох, благородные сэры. Поведайте мне, как родной матери, прямиком — как на исповеди, что входит в ваши планы на вечер? Может быть, сегодня вам захочется испробовать молоденького мясца? А может, напротив — закажете кого покрепче, способного выдержать любые ваши пожелания, пусть даже вам, — предлагая то одно, то другое, она вдруг остановила понимающий взгляд на попавшем под полог густой тени лице Кита, — вздумается слегка пустить ему кровь? Ваши вкусы мне хорошо известны, мастер Марло, недаром мы с вами — давние и близкие друзья, но вот ваш прекрасный спутник…

Без лишней скромности Кит уронил себя в глубокое, лихо расставившее львиные лапы кресло, предусмотрительно обитое гладкой тисненой кожей, и, развалившись, с потаенной насмешкой наблюдал снизу вверх, как королева фей обхаживает Уилла.

— Адонис, воистину — Адонис. Антиной! — кудахтала она, выказывая неожиданные познания в античной красоте, и подсовывала Уиллу тарелки с алыми, словно щеки разрумяненного Молли яблоками. Вряд ли эти плоды были пресвятыми, или хотя бы просто святыми — а до первородного грехопадения в сих затянутых узорными шпалерами стенах оказывалось так же близко, как к зимним звездам. — Кто вам по нраву, прекрасный сэр? Кого вы хотите сегодня? Опытную чаровницу с неожиданностью под подолом? Скромного девственника? Юношу, отзывающегося на мужское имя? На женское? Если хотите, я могу позвать Френсис, мастер Кит, вы ведь помните крошку Френсис и ее умелый рот?

Кит прыснул в сложенные ладони, и заговорил, отбросив волосы с плеч — поставив голос достаточно высоко, чтобы не позволить перебить себя потоком обещаний и восхвалений:

— Мой друг впервые в подобных местах, милая Маб, поэтому он скорее зальется тем же цветом, что ваши спелые яблоки, чем даст вам внятный ответ. Он скромен, как видите — и никогда не знался с теми, кто продает любовь за деньги. Позволю себе взять на себя обязанности его языка — и провожатого. Зрелые яблоки хороши для отдохновения глаз и тренировки зубов, а нам хочется чего позеленее. И посвежее — во всех смыслах. У вас есть что-нибудь новенькое, то, что я еще не видел и не надкусывал, милая?

Женщина нахмурилась на миг, как бы задумавшись, и тут же истово закивала, приложив палец к губам в жесте мнимого прозрения:

— Благородные сэры, вы как раз вовремя. На днях у нас появились новые очаровательные юноши. Сейчас же я сведу их к вам, и вы выберете себе того, кто будет смотреть на вас…

Не успев договорить, пронырливая баба уже загрохотала каблуками по добротной, истертой множеством шагов лестнице, ведущей наверх. Вскоре ее приподнятый зад вильнул и скрылся окончательно.

Воззрившись на Уилла, Кит подмигнул.

***

Великий, величественный, великолепный Нед Аллен уже много лет не напивался.

Конечно, во время молодецких заседаний по кабакам, под визги трактирных девок и шум пенистого пива, ему случалось хватить лишку — но, по крайней мере, он всегда мог удержаться от того, чтобы заблевать мыски собственных щегольски отчищенных сапог, согнувшись в три погибели в ближайшей подворотне.

Сегодня — не удалось.

Он сам не помнил, как ноги привели его сюда — на Нортон-Фолгейт, где со стороны квартала вокруг Чипплгейт начинались веселые дома, не столь веселые дома, публичные дома и дома не для всех — все те места, куда он зарекся потыкаться, обменявшись обручальными кольцами с добродетельной, холодноглазой Джоан Вудвард. Перед глазами плыло. Кажется, он даже ломился в какой-то бордель, истошно крича и требуя, чтобы местная маман называла его не иначе как Тамерланом. Старая, похожая на мужика сука вопила в ответ, что позовет вышибал — и Неду чудом удалось убежать, как устыдился бы не то, что Тамерлан — гнусный скупец Варавва.

Зачем он делал все это?

Он не знал и не хотел знать — ничего, кроме того, что от Нортон-Фолгейт рукой подать до Хог-Лейн, и если его ноги не остановятся, не заплетутся, не будут переломаны очередной парой бритомордых бордельных палачей, то донесут его к порогу одного тамошнего дома минут за двадцать.

***

Если бы эта королева Маб, — подумал Уилл, глядя на мощную широкоплечую мадам, хлопотавшую вокруг него, словно увидела принца крови, — каждую ночь прыгала по усам взяточников, их бы уже, наверное, и на свете не осталось.

А дородная мадам, даром, что весила не менее двенадцати стоунов, разливалась соловьем, щебетала щеглом, попискивала от восторга синицей и почему-то подпихивала и подпихивала Уиллу краснобокие налитые яблоки. Словно он был Евой, а хозяйка этого развеселого дома — хитроумным змием, надумавшим лишить невинности первых людей. Но на змия, сколь бы ни старалась, она не походила, скорее, на сытого паука.

Милая Маб сплетала свою паутину, закольцовывая визгливым голосом и жестами Кита и Уилла, и Кит деловито кивал, уточняя и распоряжаясь, как будто они пришли в мясной ряд выбрать себе на ужин добрый кусок окорока или дюжину скворцов.

Уилл же слушал, и от услышанного стягивало скулы, как от давешнего кислого пойла в «Зеленом человеке». Внутри все покрывалось ледяной коркой.

— Ваши вкусы мне хорошо известны, мастер Марло, — болтала бандерша, — и Уилл от нечего делать таки взял с блюда одно из предложенных яблок и сжал плод в ладони с такой силой, что побелели пальцы. — Если хотите, я могу позвать Френсис, мастер Кит?

Кит что-то говорил, сплетая ответную паутину, но Уилл не прислушивался, — этот мастер словесного кружева мог сплести что угодно и о чем угодно для своей выгоды. И Уилл в этом убеждался прямо сейчас. К своему стыду и сожалению.

Он вытащил нож и надрезал упругий яблочный бок. Брызнул золотистый сок, королева Маб вспорхнула наверх, туда, где ждали алкающих готовые удовлетворить их жажду.

Ни в чем не повинное яблоко оказалось прошитым насквозь и пригвожденным к столу.

Уилл поднял на улыбающегося, развалившегося в кресле Кита тяжелый взгляд.

— Пустить кровь, значит? — сказал он глухо. — Любишь ты это дело, да, Кит?

***

Что-то долго Уилл с Марло не возвращались. Может, нашли беднягу Джорджи и теперь никак не могут выручить? А может… Тут Дик снова вспомнил разгромленную гримерную Кемпа и Марло с задранным чуть не до пупка подолом красного, как вывеска на этом проклятом борделе, платья. Дик помотал головой. Нет, нет, Уилл вряд ли стал бы… в таком месте. 

Усилившийся мороз забирался под плащ и дублет, сколько бы Дик ни кутался. Чтобы согреться, он принялся ходить около дома, то прятался в тень, то вновь выходил на свет фонаря, то и дело оглядываясь, когда дверь скрипела, впуская и выпуская посетителей — не идут ли Марло с Уиллом.

Впрочем, посетителей за все время было не так уж и много, видать, думал Дик, Марло был каким-то исключительным извращенцем, раз предпочитал место, не пользующееся особой популярностью.

— Мерзнешь, красавчик? — раздалось рядом, и Дик увидел двух дюжих молодцев, вразвалочку шедших прямо к нему.

— Да, что-то холодновато, — ляпнул он, и только потом сообразил, что следовало промолчать. 

Вопрос был задан неспроста.

— Погреемся? — спросил один, он был выше и шире в плечах, густая борода почти полностью скрывала лицо, а на глаза была надвинута шляпа.

— Сколько? — спросил второй, моложе и гибче, он был без шляпы и светлые, рассыпанные по плечам волосы неприятно напомнили Дику Марло.

— Про…Простите? — Дик моргнул, переводя полный искреннего недоумения взгляд с одного на другого. Они что, приняли его за?..

Старший гоготнул и преградил Дику дорогу.

— Сколько берешь за час?

— А за всю ночь? Не бойся, не обидим, мы добрые, — усмехался младший, демонстрируя отсутствие нескольких зубов.

— Ага, — кивнул старший, и его лицо оказалось близко-близко, так, что Дик увидел свежую глубокую царапину идущую вдоль щеки и скрывающуюся в бороде. Мгновение — и Дика прижали к стенке, а шея застыла в железном захвате. Губы старшего ненадолго прижались к его губам. Дика замутило.

От напавшего несло застарелым потом, перегаром и каким-то сладким дымом, от которого у Дика закружилась голова.

Он дернулся и ударился затылком о стену:

— Джентльмены, вы меня не за того приняли, — он чувствовал, что жалок, но ничего не мог с этим поделать.

— Ой, сладкий, не свисти, — засмеялся младший. — Целка из тебя так себе.

Придется драться, — понял Дик. И он вряд ли управится с обоими головорезами. Дик попытался незаметно дотянуться до кинжала, припрятанного под плащом. Звать на помощь, особенно после издевательской реплики Марло, было унизительно.

\- Ну? — Колено первого оказалось между ног Дика, а в живот между крючками дублета уперлось что-то острое.

***

Уилл резал ни в чем неповинное яблоко так, словно оно и только оно перепортило ему не только вечерок, но и жизнь в целом. Будто в нем крылась истинная причина болезненной, как судорога, ревности, вспыхнувшей в глубинах зрачков.

Ну что же — мера за меру, око за око, у нас намного больше общего, чем тебе хотелось бы думать, Уилл Шекспир из Стратфорда.

Кто-то заходил в причудливо разукрашенный на восточный лад холл, кто-то садился поодаль, ожидая налета вопросов и наскока желания угодить. Кит не глядел на них — не меняя привольной позы, он внимательно следил за движениями влажно блестящего от сока ножа.

С характерным чавкающим звуком острие ножа пронзило яблоко насквозь — не так ли звучит и надрезанная человечья плоть?

Отвечать Кит стал, повременив — сделав вид, что ему нужно поразмыслить над сказанным.

— Да, люблю. Ума не приложу, зачем переспрашивать о том, что тебе и так прекрасно известно, любовь моя. Но… как ты там сказал, глядя на меня с осуждением за мою несдержанность? Это было давно, Кит. Давно — значит, все равно что не было, да? Так вот, Уилл, — это было давно, когда я еще не знал тебя по имени и в лицо, или, может быть, уже знал, но не думал, что тебя будет легко склонить к ужасающему разврату, за который светит раскаленная кочерга в Аду, не более и не менее.

Рассуждая, он улыбался — так гадко, как только мог. Его улыбка, затушеванная сладко пахнущим полумраком, смотрелась в этих стенах как нельзя более уместно.

— Ну что, хочешь схватить меня за шиворот и встряхнуть как следует? Вмазать по лицу? Или позорно сбежать, чтобы потом околачиваться под моими окнами по ночам, думая, что я об этом не знаю?

Кит пошевелился — по его лицу и волосам побежала тень. Подавшись в кресле вперед, он наклонился и уперся локтями в колени, весело глядя на Уилла снизу вверх. Улыбка стала еще гаже, хотя казалось бы — куда уж.

— Так вот что я тебе скажу, мой прекрасный Орфей. Эти парни — ничем не лучше твоих девок, которым ты утратил счет. И ничем не хуже. Во всяком случае, в делах Венеры, хотя, признаю, — сравнивать мне практически не с чем, но, может быть, ты мне подскажешь из собственных богатых познаний в сортах дерьма?

Кит напрягся так, что, казалось, у него поджались уши. Его вновь поднявшаяся к поверхности души злость искрила так же, как яблочный сок на лезвии ножа, сжатого в руке Уилла. Взгляд перелетал от этого ножа к глазам Шекспира, не в силах определить, что режет глубже, больнее и охотнее.

Неужели мы опустимся до банальнейшей, затертой сотнями идиотских песенок, сцены, с тем лишь отличием, что никто из нас не был создан ни из чьего ребра — лишь из праха земного и глины?

***

— Не ломайся, овца, отираешь стенки аббатисы Розмерты и типа не при делах? — донеслось сквозь шум взбудораженной крови в ушах.

Аллен поджал губы — перед ним был все тот же бордель с закопченными фонариками и новой, дерзко поскрипывающей вывеской, куда он ломился сегодня вечером, будучи не в себе. Должно быть, сам Роб Гудфеллоу решил подшутить над полоумным, водя его за нос кругами — и каждый чертов раз прибивая, словно облизанную морем корягу, к одному и тому же берегу.

Или в этом крылся невидимый перст его, Неда Аллена, судьбы?

Бросить дурные мечтания, бросить маяться тем, что было не по нему — заплатить денег, получить свое, и позабыть об этом навсегда? Завтра он явился бы в «Розу» чуть более помятым, чем обычно, но — с кристально-чистыми помыслами, и сказал бы Киту: доброе утро, Кит, как насчет прогона по монологам и той сцены, где я рыдаю, падая наземь?

А Кит бы ответил…

— Отстаньте от меня, пожалуйста! В последний раз предупреждаю! — завел кто-то до боли знакомым, по-детски гнусавым от страха голосом — этот голос Нед слышал не далее как вчера, когда…

Крысиный смех заметался между беленых кривых стен улицы, как нетопырь. Впереди, у самой двери борделя мадам Розмерты, творилось недоброе действо — нередкая для здешних мест мизансцена: двое оборванцев напирали на темноволосого парня, зажав его в четыре руки и пытаясь залезть под одежду. Один из ночных гуляк держал локоть правой руки чуть оттопыренным — и Нед мог бы поклясться, что в этой руке он наверняка стискивал нож, острие которого смотрело парню прямиком в печень.

Знакомый голос зазвучал снова — очередное последнее предупреждение.

Присмотревшись, Нед витиевато выругался — будто бросил кости на игровой стол. И вправду — парнем был никто иной, как Дик Бербедж из «Театра», недурной актер, любящий, впрочем, заломить брови, руки, драму и поверещать с подмосток, словно первый петух, которого потехи ради дергают за хвост. И, судя по открывшейся помутившемуся от избытка вина взгляду сцене, этот любитель и любимец лондонских прелестниц всякого пошиба, попал в пренеприятное положение.

И какого черта Дик забыл в этих краях? Неужели тоже — не так прост, как могло бы подуматься?

— Эй, вы, сукины дети! — гаркнул не Нед Аллен, лучший исполнитель Иеронимо, Тамерлана, Вараввы, и еще хрен знает кого — наверняка Нечистый говорил сейчас его устами, задавая текст какого-то нелепого фарса. — Да-да, я к вам, бродяги, а ну отвалили от него! Я уже договорился с этой дыркой и даже заплатил за ночь вперед. Идите поищите себе другое дупло, чтобы занозить сучок!

***

Дверь то и дело хлопала. Люди входили и выходили. Они приносили с собой в душный, пропахший запахом благовоний воздух морозную свежесть и телесные соки, бурлящие в телах с избытком и готовые пролиться доброй или не такой уж и доброй случкой. А уносили — пустоту в чреслах и кошельках и тяжесть в головах — с похмелья. Может быть, еще муки нечистой совести, которую вряд ли кто-то из посетителей мадам Розмерты рискнул бы облегчить на исповеди.

Вокруг них с Китом бурлила жизнь, Уиллу же казалось, что она остановилась. Он не видел никого и ничего перед собой, кроме наглой, вызывающей, кривой улыбки Кита, его побледневшего от гнева лица и пары глаз, зрачки которых превратились в булавочные иголки.

Колючий лед внутри превратился в уже знакомый холодок — как будто тот, кто сидел за левым плечом, только и ждал момента: подтолкнуть к чему-то, о чем Уилл будет сожалеть, или нашептать новые стихи.

Уилл нажал на нож, и яблоко треснуло пополам. Он взял одну половину и бросил ее Киту.

— Любовь слепа, — сказал он вслед яблоку, сказал заострившимся скулам и упрямо выдвинутой вперед челюсти Кита, его руке, поймавшей на лету половину райского плода. — И нас лишает глаз. Не вижу я того, что видно ясно. Я видел красоту, но каждый раз понять не мог, что дурно, что прекрасно.

Что-то дрогнуло в глубине острых и холодных, как льдинки, глаз Кита. Уиллу казалось, что он видит, почти зримо, натянувшуюся между ними нить. Он склонил голову набок, будто и впрямь хотел получше рассмотреть то, что видел, того, кого видел перед собой — будто впервые:

— И если взгляды сердце завели и якорь бросили в такие воды, где многие проходят корабли, зачем ему ты не даешь свободы?

Уилл чуть возвысил голос, не замечая, что что-то переменилось в воздухе, не обращая внимания, что разговоры замолкли, и некоторые посетители повернули головы в их сторону, а некоторые и вовсе подвинулись ближе, покинув свои места.

— Как сердцу моему проезжий двор казаться мог усадьбою счастливой? Но все, что видел, отрицал мой взор, подкрашивая правдой облик лживый.

Нить, которой были накрепко сшиты они с Китом, казалось, натянулась до предела.

Уилл взял вторую половину яблока и пронзил ее ножом прямо посередине, и сказал торчащему из раскромсанной яблочной груди ножу:

— Правдивый свет мне заменила тьма, и ложь меня объяла, как чума.

И случились одновременно три вещи.

Что-то больно дрогнуло внутри, как будто Уилла подцепили на один из крючков в пыточной Топклиффа.

— Благородные сэры, — залебезила фея Маб, спускаясь во главе целого выводка жмущихся и жмурящихся на свет юнцов, — выбирайте, благородные сэры!

— Драка, там драка, прямо у входа! На улице! — давешний мальчишка в платье со спущенными плечами — похожее, вспомнил Уилл, было на Джорджи, так вот откуда Кит черпал свое вдохновение для костюмов! — влетел из-за двери с выпученными глазами. — С ножами!

***

— В последний раз предупреждаю! Оставьте меня в покое! — Дик пытался придать своему голосу убедительности, но чувствовал: выходит плохо, актер он все-таки никудышный, раз не мог, когда надо, сыграть уверенность и силу. Впрочем, как тут сыграешь, когда лезвие распороло рубашку и уткнулось под ребра. Он вжался в стенку всем телом, пытаясь уйти от страшного прикосновения, но добился только того, что оказался распластанным между стенкой и уверенными в своей безнаказанности молодчиками.

Оба загоготали:

— Сопротивляешься, сладкий? Так даже интереснее.

С заячьей скоростью забилось бедное сердце, заполошно заметались мысли — глупые, ничтожные. 

Что, если ему сейчас порежут лицо? Или выколют глаз? Как тогда играть? Придется возвращать деньги Топклиффу за Ричарда, а где их брать? Кто будет играть Ромео, что если?… — последнюю мысль Дик додумать не успел.

— Эй, вы, сукины дети! — раздалось подобно громовому раскату, и сердце Дика трепыхнулось от радости, что ему пришли на выручку, а потом — от ужаса. — Я уже договорился с этой дыркой и даже заплатил за ночь вперед.

Что-то было знакомое в этом голосе, что-то, что он слышал совсем недавно, не далее как вчера вечером… 

На сцене. 

Дик не успел удивиться ни тому, что делает без пяти минут женатый на племяннице Хенслоу знаменитый Нед Аллен в таком злачном месте, ни тому, что тот узнал его и поспешил выручить.

Просто бородатый, отвлекшись на нового, неожиданного участника действия, на мгновение ослабил хватку. Лезвие ножа перестало утыкаться Дику под ребра, и он все-таки ударил: изо всех сил, вкладывая в короткий размах весь свой страх и все свое унижение.

***

Кит поймал половинку яблока прямо перед своим лицом — и гладкая кожура издала округлый, налитый звук, замкнутая в тюрьму горячих ладоней.

— Дурак, — прошептал он и с хищным хрустом надкусил сочный плод. — Я гнался за видимым призраком, а ты — за своим воображением. Посмотри на мою ладонь и скажи — там один шрам, или несколько? Раздень меня и снова посмотри на мое тело — и сосчитай шрамы, похожие на тот, что ты любишь.

***

И все-таки Нед был пьян вусмерть — он даже не успел заметить, как Дик Бербедж ударил одного из обидчиков по лицу. Увидел лишь, как тот дернулся, запрокинув голову и схватившись за нос. Из-под пальцев забила черная, блестящая в тусклом свете кровь.

Кажется, от неожиданности он выронил нож.

Второй размахнулся, собираясь припечатать Дика кулаком к стене, но тот, придя в себя и собравшись, нырнул под чужой локоть, а Нед подоспел на помощь — костяшки пальцев одной руки заболели, а пальцы второй нащупали под плащом надежную рукоять.

— Какого хера ты здесь забыл, Ричард? — гаркнул Аллен, взмахом шпаги отгоняя бросившегося к нему молодчика. Мелькнула встопорщенная дыбом борода, нитка свежего розового шрама поперек морды, и разинутый для лающего проклятия гнилозубый рот. — Почему я не могу даже в этой жопе мира не повстречать кого-то из вашего гребаного «Театра»?!

Зазвенела сталь, и звук, отторгаемый стенами, смешиваясь с грязной руганью, полетел над притихшей улицей. Юнец в женском наряде, прикрыв ладонью рот, испуганной кошкой метнулся в щель, приоткрывшуюся у дверного косяка.

***  
Хорошенькие, кое-где — изможденные, кое-где — вполне еще свежие лица. Свинцовые тени под глазами, поблескивающие приоткрытые губы. Тонкие рубашки, ключицы и мочки ушей, невесомый запах пудры и модных духов — вероятно, разбавленных водой для экономии.

Кит, все еще слыша бешеное биение собственного сердца — так грохотали копыта скифских лошадей в степи и боевые барабаны величайших завоевателей, — поднялся, и, отодвинув Уилла, направился к товару.

Уже я не юнец — для лет своих пожил, но вижу — юных дев плоды висят в саду, — навернувшиеся на язык слова помимо воли и внимания складывались в строчки, и ничто не могло остановить их, потому что — так начинался конец света.

Взяв одного из юношей (светлая кудрявая прядь, чуть неряшливо упавшая на вздернутый нос с мигом округлившимися ноздрями) за острый подбородок, Кит резанул взглядом по всей шеренге этих нежных, перетаптывающихся с ноги на ногу созданий.

Мадам Фея не соврала — не нужно было быть завсегдатаем ее заведения, чтобы заметить, что они все еще свежи, как яблоки, сорванные с утра и поданные к раннему обеду.

Но беда была в том, что среди них не нашлось места ни темным прядям, ни темным веснушкам, ни темным страстишкам чертова Джорджи Отуэлла.

Над ревностью смеясь, я висну в нитях жил: ты, яблоню встряхнув, не ждешь, что я паду, — протянул Кит сквозь себя, как иголку со вдетой в нее грубой нитью, а вслух сказал:

— Милая Маб, неужели это все? Признайся, у тебя в огороде больше молоденьких стрелочек гиацинта, просто некоторые ты накрыла от палящих лучей солнца, чтобы их цветы были сочнее.

Оглушительно хлопнула дверь. Воткнувшись в кого-то из посетителей, начавших заглядываться и примеряться к представленным на всеобщее обозрение дымчатым прелестям, в круг красноватого света ввалился Молли — его ноги, обтянутые чулками, путались в подобранных подолах.

Как же его звали?

— Четверо джентльменов дерутся прямо перед нашим порогом! — скороговоркой протараторил он, прыгая белками глаз. — Ей-ей, неровен час прирежут кого-то!

— Джо-о-он! — загудела бандерша, и пронзительно зазвонила в выхваченный откуда-то из недр юбки колокольчиком. — То-о-ом! Разберитесь-ка, в чем дело!

Упомянутые имярек появились так стремительно, что казалось — они глыбами вышли прямо из испещренных кокетливыми узорами стен. Пара толстых затылков, выхваченная фонарным отсветом, оказалась аккурат вровень верхней дверной балке.

— Там Дик, — бросил Кит, и рванулся следом.

А вслед ему частила и частила опустившая стрекозьи крылья Фея:

— Ах, достопочтенные сэры, как жаль, что так вышло! Что ж за вечер сегодня такой — ни минуты покоя, не дадут честным людям ни поработать, ни отдохнуть!

***

Уилл, не успев даже удивиться тому, что слышит в таком месте и в такой час знаменитый голос Неда, мать его, Аллена, увидел его самого — высоченный, как скала, Нед, яростно отбивался от наседавшего на него кривоногого, но гибкого, как змея, фехтовальщика.

Уилл потерял Кита из виду, а в следующую секунду увидел Дика, и Дик увидел его.

— Эге-гей, Вильгем Завовеватель! — кричал Дик, сверкая глазами и размахивая зажатым в кулаке ножом и не видел, что сзади, вынырнув из темноты, на него уже надвигалась чья-то косматая широкоплечая тень.

— Сзади, Дик! — завопил Уилл что есть мочи и кинулся на выручку другу, но его его подсекли на полпути.

Он не успел ничего ни сообразить, ни предпринять, только плюхнулся лицом в жирную грязь, и на пару мгновений ослеп. А когда поднялся на колени, отплевываясь и вытирая с лица вонючую жижу, которая служила почвой Шордичу, увидел, что Дик уже вне опасности — нападавший на него громила отступает, отбиваясь сразу от двух головорезов матушки Маб.

В ту же минуту он увидел, как Аллен, отклонился, пытаясь уйти от неминуемого касания, — и вдруг поскользнулся в размешанной дюжиной ног болотной жиже. Он неловко взмахнул руками, пытаясь восстановить утерянное равновесие, а его противник с торжествующим воплем ринулся в атаку.

И Уилл, все еще сжимая в руке перепачканный нож, поспешил Аллену на выручку.

***

Выскочив в распахнутый дверной проем, Кит что есть мочи швырнул половину яблока вперед, и, себе на смех, попал точнехонько в лоб одному из ночных гуляк, пытавшемуся ни много ни мало прирезать Дика Бербеджа.

— А ну-ка прочь! — он вклинился между твердолобыми бордельными вышибалами и отступившим почти к противоположной стороне улицы задирой, чье лицо было украшено не только густой черной бородой, но и огромным кровоподтеком. — Ваше дело — ратовать, чтобы клиенту достались все развлечения! — зашелестела сталь, вспорхнул и отлетел в сторону плащ, тьму прошило серебряным взблеском. — А не отнимать веселье себе!

Ему показалось — те, кто затеял драку, уже не рады ей. Они отступали, переругиваясь, но было бы несправедливо отпустить их так скоро. Когда на острие ножа появилась алая кровавая пленка, Нед вдруг заполнил промежуток между фасадами соседних домов на Нортон-Фолгейт раскатами своего голоса:

— Их тысяча — к тому же верховых, — у нас всего пятьсот, к тому же пеших. Большое превосходство! А скажи, снаряжены богато эти персы?

Он оказался рядом с Китом — и был пьян, смертельно пьян и смертельно воодушевлен бурным бегом собственной крови в жилах. Покусав губы и увернувшись от попытки свалить ударом в лицо, Кит подхватил:

— Украшены насечкой золотой пернатые их шлемы, а мечи отделаны финифтью. Ярко блещет литое золото цепей нагрудных. Богаче снаряженья не сыскать!

— Так как же — храбро вступим с ними в бой, — пророкотал Нед, ринувшись вперед, и пинком ноги сбив противника с ног. — Иль вас я должен ободрить словами?

По одному его горящему взгляду Кит прибавил к первому пинку второй — клочьями полетела грязь, кровь и белые осколки зубов.

— Зачем слова? При виде вражьих войск одни лишь трусы ищут ободренья. Всех слов красноречивее мечи!

Его виденье только начало застить розоватым, реющим, как полупрозрачный шелк на ветру, туманом абсолютной квинтэссенции того телесного эликсира, что называется желанием убить — а персы уже были обращены в позорное бегство, и, то поднимаясь, то снова падая, засверкали пятками прочь, умудрившись нырнуть в ближайшую подворотню.

Кит бросился за ними, оторвавшись от своих — ему было плевать, он запросто справился бы с ними обоими один, может быть — даже голыми руками. Но подворотня вела в никуда — в клубящуюся сизыми щупальцами тьму, в провал, похожий на пустоту ослепленной глазницы или выбитого окна.

— Врагов мы встретим на вершине горной и так нежданно бросимся на них, что в пропасть полетят их скакуны! — торжествующе заорал Нед Аллен где-то позади.

Кит обернулся так резко, что волосы затянули его раскрасневшееся лицо. Глядя сквозь Неда, нашел глазами Уилла — тот стоял на своих двоих, и, судя по всему, был жив и здоров.

И лишь тогда Кит тоже позволил себе опустить руку со сталью и расхохотаться.

***  
— Они что, совсем больные? — достаточно громко, чтобы быть услышанным, спросил Том у Джона, или Джон у Тома — Кит не различал этих колоссов, в каждом чертовом публичном доме принимающих совершенно одинаковый облик, как будто все они были в конечном итоге детьми одной растакой-то матери.

— Что с них взять — рифмоплеты, — пожал плечами второй.

— Милая Маб! — окрикнул Кит старательно изображавшую испуг маман, собирая на себя первую порцию взглядов столпившихся внутри и снаружи заведения зевак. — Мне кажется, ты у нас в долгу, и за спасение этого гостеприимного дома если не от злодеев, то от ночной стражи уж точно, должна нам как минимум умывальный прибор.

Но вместо королевы фей ему ответил свесившийся с лестницы Джорджи Отуэлл — весь в размазанной по лицу карминной помаде, в одной лишь сорочке, едва прикрывающей гладкие бедра:

— Мастер Кит! Мастер Кит, я, когда услышал, что на улице драка, сразу подумал, что это вы пришли за мной! И мастер Шекспир тоже! Я знал, что вы меня найдете, знал!

***

В каждом новом акте очень важна первая реплика — именно она задает тон всему дальнейшему. Это знает любой драматург.

— Ба, да это же Джорджи! — радостно завопил разгоряченный дракой и не вполне пришедший в себя Дик прежде, чем кто-либо успел открыть рот.

Глазки королевы фей засверкали в предвкушении нового барыша.

— Господа-господа — зачастила она, — мастер Кит, вы спрашивали, есть ли у меня кто-то еще, но я не рискнула предложить вам этот товар. Уж больно своенравен, стервец, что дикий…

Договорить она не успела.

— Я тебе покажу, как кусаться! — раненным зверем взревели сверху — оттуда, откуда королева Маб недавно привела свой выводок бледнолицых и безъязыких мотыльков. — Я тебе, сученыш, все зубы повыбиваю!

На лестнице, согнувшись почти пополам и кривобоко ковыляя, появился абсолютно голый, но сплошь покрытый темной густой растительностью крепыш. Одной рукой он держался за пах, а другой — не мешкая схватил не успевшего отскочить Джорджи за ухо и выкрутил его изо всей силы.

Отуэлл завопил белугой. Он бестолково молотил руками воздух вокруг, широко открывал рот, не прекращая трубно вопить:

— Мастер Кит, мастер Шекспир, спасите, спасите меня! Убивают! На помощь!

Его товарищи по несчастью снизу сбились в испуганную стайку и отступили в тень, а посетители, в предвкушении очередного зрелища, наоборот, подтянулись поближе к лестнице.

Джорджи было не привыкать играть и куда более жалостливо, но сколько в разыгравшейся сценке было притворства, а сколько — настоящей боли, Уилл разбираться не стал.

Наскоро вытерев грязь с лица, он сделал шаг вперед.

— Немедленно оставьте в покое нашего слугу, сэр, — сказал он негромко, но властно, вспомнив вдруг, как отдавал распоряжения его отец, будучи бейлифом Страфорда. На крепыша он даже не смотрел — только на Маб, чьи хитрые глубоко посаженные глазки метались между Китом и Уиллом и то и дело возвращались к Джорджи. — Иначе я позову констеблей.

— Да какой он слуга, сученыш зубастый, благо хоть… — прорычали сверху, но ухо Отуэлла было отпущено. Джорджи предусмотрительно отполз от крепыша подальше, к самому началу лестницы. Впрочем, всю дорогу он не прекращал рыдать и причитать.

Уилл с Китом переглянулись.

— Дражайшая Маб, — Уилл улыбнулся как можно слаще и подкинул на ладони краснобокое яблоко, подхваченное со стола.- Конечно, мы с мастером Китом не станем обращаться к констеблям из уважения к вам и вашему заведению, если вы вернете нам наше имущество… — он кивнул на продолжающего всхлипывать Джорджи. 

— Да я за это чертово отродье деньги заплатил, между прочим! — возопили сверху. — Три шиллинга!

— Неустойку, мы разумеется, оплатим, — растянул губы в улыбке Кит.

— И платье, он был в платье, где оно? — снова подал голос Дик.

***

— Да есть оно, есть ваше платье, — на время прервав безутешный плач, отозвался Джорджи. Теперь он перешел к любимой своей части спектакля — предсмертным корчам героини и томно, с надломом и надрывом, возлежал на верхней лестничной ступеньке, бессильно уронив голову на плечо и рассыпав темные кудри. — Этот ублюдок пытался его на мне порвать, но я не дал, сказал: это не мое имущество, но отвечать за него мне!

— Ублюдок?! — обретя зачатки способностей к человеческой речи, переспросил ошалевший от такой наглости клиент и в непроизвольном порыве упер руки в толстые бока, позабыв прикрывать пострадавший срам. — Нет, ну вы это видели? Я требую эту чертову неустойку сейчас же! Еще одно слово — и я заплачу за нанесение увечья, но, мамой клянусь, ни минуты об этом не пожалею!

На всякий случай Джорджи ползком перебрался на мощеную деревом площадку над лестницей, и уселся там, с надеждой блестя сквозь пузатые прутья темными глазами. Наблюдая за ним, Кит стал посмеиваться — почти одобрительно.

— Я готова пойти всем джентльменам навстречу, — заявила королева фей, повысив голос на слове «всем» и обведя присутствующих справедливым, примирительным взглядом. — Я давно знаю мастера Марло и веду с ним дела с того самого времени, как он поселился неподалеку от наших заведений — и я могу быть уверена, что он не станет вредить нашему уютному уголку нарочно. Потому, быть может, и вправду эта пташка залетела к нам по ошибке. Ну что ж, бывает.

Со всей возможной вежливостью Кит отвесил поклон ее словам.

— Но! — жестом остановила его бандерша, верно почуяв, откуда веет ветер, и, торопясь поймать этот ветер в паруса своих подолов, чтобы проплыть верным курсом если не к процветанию, то к недурному выторгу за неделю. — Блюдя наши скромные интересы, мне придется требовать с вас, джентльмены, двойную стоимость этого мальчика, иначе никак не удастся компенсировать сегодняшние потрясения и потери. Вот этот, — она указала на стоявшего поодаль Неда. — Чуть не вышиб мне дверь, к примеру, неужели это останется незамеченным?

— Не останется, — заверил ее Кит, и потянулся за кошельком. — Давай сочтемся, милая, и я добавлю кое-какую сумму сверх той, что ты требуешь — за воду, умывальные принадлежности, чистую постель и кров над головой на эту ночь.

***

— Кит, — позвал его Дик Бербедж, тихо подойдя со спины — как будто отгремевшая драка лишила его способности и желания передвигаться и разговаривать так, чтобы это могли услышать посторонние. — Я пойду домой.

Кит воззрился на него с веселым недоумением: зачем ты говоришь об этом мне, если твой лучший друг, которого ты кличешь нелепым именем Вильгельма Завоевателя, умывается рядом, старательно оттирая липкую привязчивую грязь с шеи?

— Как тебе будет угодно. Только смотри, не заблудись, и не выйди ненароком к Флит-Стрит, иначе сегодняшние приключения покажутся тебе детской игрой.

Дик явно чувствовал себя в этом месте неуютно и чуждо — несмотря на то, что Маб не поскупилась на ответные услуги, и отдала гостям, пожалуй, одну из наиболее просторных комнат второго этажа. Это затемненное помещение, повидавшее примечательнейшие картинки в духе Аретино — и в духе всего того, что заставило бы покраснеть даже старого итальянского развратника, — снова напомнило Киту о его собственном доме. Здесь еще сильнее, чем внизу, пахло удушающе сладкими благовониями — не иначе как маман наказала своим феям нарочно накурить погуще перед появлением гостей. Свет от пары новых свеч едва сочился сквозь многочисленные тяжело мерцающие драпировки, крыльями серафимов прикрывающие лики грязных секретов, потерянных в этом лабиринте украшений.

— Мне кажется, — снова подал голос Дик, оставаясь на месте, — что Джорджи стоит пойти со мной. Он и без того натерпелся здесь, чтобы проводить в этой дыре еще одну ночь.

***

Комната, которую отвела для них королева фей была бы довольно просторной, если бы большую ее часть не занимала кровать. Впрочем, кроме этого сооружения на причудливых ножках, над которым нависал бархатный, с золотыми кистями, полог, в комнате, по большому счету, и не было ничего. Только узкий маленький стол да похожее на бойницу окно, тоже тщательно занавешенное тяжелым плотным бархатом, чтобы лучи предательского солнца не смогли проникнуть в это царство разврата и даже случайно выявить то, что должно остаться навеки погребенным на среди запятнанных простыней.

Той же цели служила пара свечей, мерцающих в лабиринте бесконечных драпировок, — дабы гости в потемках не спотыкались в незнакомом месте, но ничего более.

Уилл огляделся в поисках кресла или стула, но так ничего и не нашел.

Он в замешательстве взъерошил еще влажные после мытья волосы — шордичская грязь оказалась не только зловонной, но и удивительно прилипчивой субстанцией, мыться пришлось долго и тщательно — и опустился на край пышной гостеприимной постели. Она оказалась даже слишком мягкой, настолько мягкой, что Уилл от неожиданности взмахнул руками и схватился за столбик.

Аллен, с высоты своего обозревающий комнату, как полководец поле будущей битвы, блеснул зубами и белками глаз.

— Что, мастер Шекспир, едва не затянуло в пучину разврата? Смотри, не утони!

Уилл моментально ощетинился:

— Надо полагать, мастер Аллен, ты остался стоять на пороге потому, что слишком хорошо умеешь плавать?

Аллен взметнул бровь, намереваясь ответить что-то, явно язвительное, но в дверь постучали, а сразу вслед стуку впорхнул с подносом один из давешних мотыльков — кудрявый, похожий на ангела паренек с золотой пудрой на щеках и открытых плечах. Он стрельнул яркими, будто в них закапали какое-то зелье, глазами в сторону Кита.

А тот улыбался — все происходящее его, похоже, забавляло.

— Мадам велели передать за счет заведения, — пропел паренек тоненьким голоском. На подносе стояло несколько бутылок.

Уилл вдруг почувствовал что очень, очень хочет пить.

***

Между Уиллом, который чуть было не оказался поглощен многослойной периной, расплывшейся на огромной кровати, и Недом, никак не желавшим отчего-то отлипать от дверного косяка, затрещал воздух. Кит наблюдал за их препирательствами искоса, отойдя в противоположный угол их ночного пристанища и отодвинув часть драпировки, чтобы выглянуть в окно.

Окно же было — как бельмо на больном глазу, подслеповато мигало эхом вывешенного над входными вратами фонарика. Стоило догадаться, что объятия насквозь пропитанного сладостью борделя были слишком крепкими, чтобы позволять клиентам заглядываться на сомнительные красоты Нортон-Фолгейт вместо того, чтобы…

В дверь впорхнуло воздушное создание, по всему — понимающее в деле болтовни с посетителями куда больше, чем бледный вешний цвет, только высаженный королевой фей и не успевший еще пустить корни в благодатную почву.

— За счет заведения? — уточнил Кит, благосклонно взирая на мальчишку и бронзовато-золотистые блики его щек. — Только выпивка, или ты тоже?

Осторожно поставив бряцнувший о дерево поднос на стол, призванный служить именно для таких целей, мальчик весь засиял от кокетства — его ресницы запорхали, а искусственно подкрашенный румянец подсветился естественным током крови под кожей:

— А это смотря чего вам угодно, сэр. И вам ли одному.

Смеясь, Кит махнул рукой:

— Ладно, черт с тобой, уходи, и не возвращайся до утра. Мы дьявольски устали, спасая честь и целостность вашего заведения, и собираемся накатить, а после уснуть младенческим сном. Утром, только не на самом рассвете, заберешь пустые бутылки.

— Джентльменам будет удобно устроиться на одной кровати? — с неутихающим игривым лукавством уточнил юнец. — Угодно ли…

— Нет, не угодно, — перебил его Кит, и, взяв с подноса одну откупоренную для удобства, но полную бутылку, подтолкнул в голую спину. — Давай, живо, у тебя наверняка много работы сегодня.

Посланец засеменил прочь, притворно изобразив разочарование:

— Эх, сэр, а я надеялся подзаработать — слышал, что вы очень щедры с нашим братом.

— Поменьше слушай всякие глупости, целее будешь, — наставительно молвил Кит, захлопнув за ним дверь. Зубами вытащив слабо сидящую в горлышке пробку, он выплюнул ее прямо на пол, и, проходя к гостеприимной кровати, укрывающей своим пологом хмуро напыжившегося Уилла, пихнул Аллена плечом.

— Эй, почему ваши лица говорят скорее о прошедших похоронах всех друзей и близких, чем о выигранной битве? А ты, любовь моя, разве не рад столь располагающей компании и щедрому угощению? Назавтра сможешь хвастать своему работодателю, что сумел вернуть платье в целости, а Джорджи — почти нетронутым. Хотя, скорее, это уже дело старого мошенника Хенслоу, что его ребята разбредаются по окрестным борделям вместо того, чтобы драить полы в домах его же драматургов.

— Чем займемся, господа? — спросил Нед, следуя показательному примеру, и взялся за вторую бутылку. Он все еще был сильно пьян, и в душном, приторном, сусальном тепле его стало заметно пошатывать.

Кит опрокинулся навзничь на перину и предпочел сначала залиться чередой больших глотков, оставивших пятна на девственной белизне постели, а после ответить, коротко выдохнув:

— Конечно, сперва напьемся, как нам было велено и суждено. А потом… — он с мигом зажегшимся пьяноватым блеском в зрачках покосился на все еще сидящего, кругло сгорбив спину, Уилла. — А потом будет видно. Я расположен рассмотреть практически любое предложение, кроме покупки местных зверушек для развлечения.

***

Комната плавала в мерцающем мареве, а Уилл сбился со счета — которая была бутылка.

Кажется, третья — с мягко вытягивающейся пробкой, опустошенная до половины, а половина виноградной пьяной крови все еще плескалась за толстым стеклом.

И если встряхнуть бутылку как следует и, приложив к глазам, посмотреть на свет, то можно представить себе, что плывешь по морю — морю цвета вина, и багряная волна плещется за бортом.

А где-то там, в морской пучине, под алым, цвета крови, пологом, под белыми волнами простыней, на острие мысли и кончике языка резвятся левиафаны.

И качают, качают, качают чертову кровать на львиных ножках. Раскачивают ее, как будто собираются устроить бурю — в стакане вина, хотя их добрая хозяйка не дала никаких стаканов, или в отдельно взятой комнате борделя.

Уилл откидывался на смятую, пахнущую приторным сладким благовонием постель и чью-то руку — кажется, Кита.

А, может, и нет.

Впрочем, в этом ковчеге, за бортом которого разливалось гомеровское море, было непарное количество тварей, и Уилл, поколебавшись всего ничего — пару ударов сердца, одну приподнятую насмешливо насурьмленную, как у давешних юнцов, бровь Аллена, один длинный, прищуренный взгляд Кита — занял место ровно между ними.

Первую бутылку он выпил, как воду, почти не почувствовав вкуса. И хотя после ухода стреляющего во все стороны, будто Амур стрелами, глазами юнца, на душе Уилла стало несколько легче, незаконченный, прерванный дракой и неожиданным — совсем как в иных комедиях — появлением Джорджи разговор резал язык. От незаданных вопросов немели губы, а, может, все дело было в терпком, лишь на самом дне отдающем ягодной спелой сладостью вине?

Или, может, ягодная кровь была ни при чем, и горчила вина — за незаслуженные Китом упреки?

Кит с Алленом о чем-то переговаривались, их голоса вплетались в бесконечные, развешанные всюду ткани — золотые, алые, багряные, муслин и бархат, расшитый крупными золотыми розами. Совсем как занавес «Розы».

Голоса терялись и гасли в этой кровати — не такой большой, как у Кита, но еще более мягкой, душной.

Так вот зачем здесь эти бесконечные ткани, — понял Уилл, — чтобы гасить звуки.

Он был достаточно пьян, чтобы пожелать получить ответ немедленно, и достаточно трезв, чтобы произнести как можно более четко:

— Кит, а что ты хотел сказать, там, внизу, до того, как началась драка?

***

То ли вино оказалось крепким, то ли Шекспир — не очень. Но именно он пал первым во вполне равном противоборстве с Бахусом и маленькой, едва слышной и почти невидимой вакханалией, состоявшей лишь из улыбок, небрежно рассыпанных слов, волос и бликов, а еще — из всего, что не было пока высказано, но нависало над головой грозовой тучей, или просто затененным пологом в молниях золотого шитья.

— Неужели тебе не наскучит просто лежать, как покойник, и пить? — спрашивал Нед, глядя на Кита поверх того, кто распластался между ними. — Сомнительного веселья занятие, смею тебя заверить.

Между речами вставали глотки, между глотками — многозначительные взгляды.

— Я могу спать. Могу обойтись без сна и не дать выспаться остальным. Могу сочинять эти чертовы никому не нужные нежные стихи. Могу — убить кого-нибудь из вас. Или дать кому-нибудь из вас убить себя. Хочешь?

Аллен отмалчивался, зато заговаривал Уилл, пьяный настолько, что не сотворить над ним какое-нибудь потрясающее кощунство было бы немыслимо.

— Что я хотел сказать? — переспросил Кит, и перевернулся на живот, оказавшись у Уилла под боком, вплотную, ловко пришнуровывая свое движение к его — ответному, к его — порыву навстречу. Приподнялся на локте, вдавив бутылку в перину и держа ее за горло, словно торговец птицей — трепыхающегося гуся перед тем, как снести ему голову тесаком. Заглянул лежащему, запрокинутому — в глаза и заговорил — так, будто собирался тронуть губами его ресницы, поцеловать в помутневший от выпитого взгляд. — Хотел сказать, что люблю тебя, и в то же время — что такой идиот, как ты, не встречался мне ни-ког-да прежде.

Он видел краем глаза, как напрягся Нед, ожидая чего-то совершенно определенного и не веря — так предстают перед лицом неминуемой смерти, так будущий висельник в последний раз в жизни смотрит на небо и людей сквозь рамку петли. Пришлось отпить еще — чтобы не быть задушенным лебяжьей постелью, чтобы золотые каймы полога не легли поперек горла удавками.

— Уже я не юнец — для лет своих пожил, но вижу — юных дев плоды висят в саду, — стихи полились с языка сами собой, как будто блуждавшие полупрозрачными рыбками на самом илистом дне разума строки, наконец, схватились ртами за наживку, с облегчением надевшись на сталь крючка. — Над ревностью смеясь, я висну в нитях жил: ты, яблоню встряхнув, не ждешь, что я паду. Хоть и не стар еще — не первый день живу, все вижу vanitas, и пестрый вертоград: соцветия красавиц пестры наяву, ты почву им питать во сне был так же рад.

За тем, что было сказано, и не было сказано, стояли все они — вЕдомые и неведомые, настоящие и те, что были простым вымыслом, облачком табачного дыма, развеянного сквозняком. Жаркая, изнывающая от страстей и духоты своего пряного запаха леди Френсис. Тараторящая, как трещотка ночного сторожа, Кэт по имени Китти, Кэт без имени — о, пресвятые яблочки.

Все они — святые и грешные яблоки в недоступном Эдеме, цена чьего урожая уже давно была начертана мелом на паркане.

— Не столь уж я и зрел — подлить бы свой живот, чтоб видеть, как придешь в розарий буйный мой. Плодов сей цвет не дал, кто хочет, тот и рвет, но ты спровадь гостей, войдя к себе домой.

Перед тем, как произнести последние строки, Кит замер, и набрал в грудь воздуха, словно перед тем, как нырнуть в черную толщу, из которой не возвращаются. Он сказал просто, буднично — голосом, которым желают спокойной ночи и доброго утра, а не признаются в любви:

— Мой сад созвучен сцене, четкам, страсти, а ревность розой колется на счастье.

***  
Комната, стоило закрыть глаза, начинала кружиться, словно они все попали в водоворот, и вокруг били хвостами левиафаны, сошедшие с серебряных кубков, а где-то там, на самом дне воронки, пели сладкогласые сирены. Их голоса тонули в море бархата и муслина, в сладких благовониях, от которых во всем теле появлялась жаркая, мучительная истома. А может быть, виной был голос Кита?

— На счастье, — повторил Уилл и согласно закрыл глаза, обхватив Кита за шею, притягивая его как для поцелуя.

— Мои глаза в тебя не влюблены, — сказал громким шепотом он приоткрывшимся губам Кита, смешивая его сладкое от вина дыхание со своим. — Они твои пороки видят ясно.

И вновь посмотрел на Кита — прямым долгим взглядом. Чертова недопитая бутылка мешала ему, и Уилл швырнул ее за тяжелый полог. Звон треснувшего стекла вплетался в слова, как музыка.

— А сердце ни одной твоей вины, не видит и с глазами не согласно.

Уилл вдруг вспомнил, что одет, застегнут до последнего крючка, последней затяжки — и это было почти неприличным среди мерцающего золота и душного бархата.

— Ушей твоя не услаждает речь. — В полутьме глаза Кита блестели, как у кота. Он был тоже одет — и это было так же неуместно. Эту неуместность, неправильность, нужно было поправить сию минуту. И Уилл начал расстегивать верхние крючки его дублета, и продолжал говорить. И удивлялся сам себе, что ни пальцы, ни язык не заплетались, хотя комната продолжала кружиться, лишь набирая обороты. — Твой голос, взор и рук твоих касанье, прельщая, не могли меня увлечь на праздник слуха, зренья, осязанья.

Кит хмыкнул, и Уилл зажал ладонью его рот: слушай! Слушай, любовь моя, слушай внимательно. 

— И все же внешним чувствам не дано — ни всем пяти, ни каждому отдельно — уверить сердце бедное одно, что это рабство для него смертельно.

Справившись с крючками, он зажал в ладони длинные светлые пряди и оттянул голову Кита, любуясь им. Все же в своих стихах он ошибался — разве когда-нибудь Творец или Природа создавали столь совершенное существо?

И тогда Уилл сказал, прижавшись губами к дернувшемуся кадыку:

— В своем несчастье одному я рад, что ты — мой грех и ты — мой вечный ад.

Где-то рядом, совсем близко раздался судорожный, длинный вздох — как будто тот, третий, кто был с ними, тонул в этих муслиновых, бархатных водах и вынырнул за спасительным глотком воздуха.

**Author's Note:**

> Исторические вольности, нецензурная лексика, сонеты Кита — авторские, сонеты Уилла в переводах разных авторов. Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними; слэнг, которым пользуются в тексте, составлен по мотивам настоящих арго XVI — XVII вв.


End file.
